


I'll follow him

by narutoeatsasuke



Series: I'll follow him [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke
Summary: Our adventures are what tie us together
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Series: I'll follow him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The beginning

The storm had picked up dangerously. I was in the corner of the hut, watching my grandma and mother help Esra, give birth to her first child...

 **"Stay there (y/n)."** my mother said to me, I watched; Esra was in pain, and there was thunder, I couldn't help but cry, since I was scared.

But then it happened...a feeling swept through me, one I would never forget, I felt as if I was protected by an unknown force...the sun had begun to rise, and I heard someone else crying, looking up, I saw my mother smiling, along with my grandma, Esra had looked at me, and waved me over, getting up and going to where she was, she smiled at me, then looked at the baby in Badrs arms,

Sinbad was born....

~0o0o0~

I fell asleep next to Sinbad. Keeping up with him was exhausting, but he had finally got tired. Some how the cloth got over us, and we fell asleep, but that peaceful sleep didn't last long...

**"POPS!"** Sinbads voice yelled, waking me up. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I yawned,

 **"Sinbad! (Y/n)! What are you two doing here?!"** he exclaimed, while Sinbad jumped on him.

 **"Ocean!"** Sinbad said happily, I panicked and crawled over to him, while Badr panicked as well. But Sinbad went back to sleep, while Badr looked at me,

 **"Esra asked me to play with him, and he ran off. I'm sorry Badr."** I sniffled while rubbing my eyes, and I felt a hand on my head, looking up, he smiled at me,

 **"It's alright (y/n), I wouldn't ask for a better friend for Sinbad than you."** he said to me, I smiled back at him.

Soon enough, Sinbad was back up, and Badr picked him up, and set him on his lap, with me next to him. Badr lifted Sinbad up, and he laughed, 

**"You're my proud son, as (y/n) is my daughter."** he said then looked at me. I laughed, then yelled when I heard thunder and saw lightning. The clouds had darkened, but for some reason, it was as if the sea was calling me. 

I held on Badr, while he tried to steer the boat, I then felt a tug on my hand, looked down, I saw Sinbad. The look in his eyes told me everything, lifting him up, I helped him onto his dads back, he did the rest. Soon we were getting closer to a clearing. I smiled widely and looked at Sinbad, who smiled back at me, soon I was sitting. Badr said something about Sinbad having powers, but looking out at the sea, I felt as if I belonged there, with Sinbad...

~0o0o0~

 **"Momma, I'm going to the beach."** I said to her,

 **"Be careful. Come home right away if anything happens."** she said, I nodded and took some stuff with me, and my medicine book.

Walking to the beach, I saw Sinbad with his father. I smiled and began to run, but then I saw a group of people crowding them. Hiding behind a rock, I watched. I felt myself crying when they hit Badr, and once they left, I ran over with my supplies.

 **"Sinbad!"** I yelled, he looked at me, and ran over to me. 

I hugged him. I'm not sure how long we were like that, but we separated and I began to put medicine on Badrs face. We stood on the beach for a while. I looked around and found seashells, collecting them, someone for mom, Esra, Badr, but none of them looked good enough for Sinbad. Until I found something better. I smiled and dug it up, only to find it split in two. Picking up the pieces, I smiled, and put them in my bag. The sun was about to set when I got up.

 **"I have to go home Sin."** I said sadly, and looked at him, he went over to me and hugged me again.

 **"Big sister, come over tonight ok."** he said, and I smiled at him, then nodded. Once I gathered my things, I waved and ran home.

~0o0o0~

When I went over his house, there was a guest. He had yellow hair, like the man I saw in my dreams, but he was much nicer than this one.

 **"I'll get momma! She can help him!"** I yelled and went back to my house. After getting my mom to come, she gathered her supplies, and we rushed to the house.

My mom got to work once she examined him. Making different medicines and powders. I helped her as well, once it was done, I yawned and cuddled with Sinbad, who had fallen asleep. I smiled and nodded off while listening to them talking,

 **"Always falling asleep. I'm sorry Esra."** my mom said, and I heard Esra laugh,

 **"It's alright valyana, she can spend the night. Sinbad has attached to her after all."** I heard Badr say, and soon a cover was on us, I fell asleep, an unknowingly said, 

**"Good night papa."**

~o0o0o~

We watched the man start to wake up. Once he was up, Esra and Badr started talking. Sinbad and me were behind them. Soon enough, Sinbad being himself, made a bold move. Once it was brushed off, the man told us stories, which I stood over their house for a couple of days. Sinbad and I huddled together, listening to the many stories. My favorite was the mountains covered in ice. It was nice hearing his stories, since neither of us left our village, since we were kids. But that changed one day...

Sin and I were woken up by Esra yelling, we both got up from the bed, and found her on the floor.

 **"Mom! Esra!"** Sinbad and I both yelled, and were next to her, and we saw the man, Darius, outside, covered in blood, and guards were dead. All of a sudden we were lifted up and taken to the village square.

Sinbad and I were trying to get out of his hold. A sword was in front of us, as he looked around.

 **"Sinbad! (Y/n)!"** Esra exclaimed, and walked toward us,

 **"Mom!"** Sinbad and I said while we reached for her, but he stopped when the sword got closer. I sniffled and looked at Esra. She was more of a mother to me than my real mom...

We both started crying. Soon Sinbad was talking to Darius, I moved my head to look at Esra, she looked scared for me and Sinbad. I then saw my mother, she was shocked, but wouldn't move. Soon Darius was commanding everyone to get a ship and supplies ready, everyone just turned their heads,

 **"Please! Save my children!"** she begged everyone when she saw my mother, even she looked the other way. No one would help us, it seemed everything was over until I heard Badrs voice.

 **"Please let them go."** he said, Esra looked at him, he looked serious. 

**"Pops! P-papa!"** Sinbad said, and Badr looked surprised by what I said, a small smile appeared but then faded. 

He went over to us, soon, he was on the ground. I sniffled more, since he cared about me, even if I wasn't his actual daughter. Soon Darius was yelling, and the sword was about to cut us, all I heard was Esra calling out to sinbad and me, before I felt us being released. We hit the ground, I got up to make sure Sinbad wasn't hurt. We both looked back at Badr, and ran to him. He held up both, in a protective embrace. I didn't listen to what he said before, it was what he said after, that stood with me,

 **"...however, anyone who harms my family, won't be tolerated."** he said, and Darius fell. 

The sun had begun to set. Sinbad and I were clinging to Badr, as we watched him, Sinbad was saying something to him, but all I could think was that I had a father. Even if he wasn't my real father.

 **"Mister, we both liked your stories! We liked them!"** Sinbad exclaimed, I gripped Badr's arm and sniffled. A hand was on my head, and I looked up, he had a small smile. 

The next day would be the last day I saw him, but I never would forget him...not when he said I was his daughter.

~0o0o0~

Sinbad and I were with Esra, then we heard people talking about Badr being sent to the capital. We rushed to the village entrance and saw them.

 **"Pops! Papa!"** Sinbad and I yelled while running to get to him, he looked at us,

 **"Esra, Sin, (y/n).."** he said, soon the whole village was angry, and telling him to leave. Sinbad and I got upset and soon were telling them to leave him alone.

That got them even angrier, and they were about to hurt us when Badr cut in,

 **"Don't harm them!"** The villagers looked at him, he had gotten up, and had a serious look in his face,

 **"Don't harm my son or my daughter. Don't harm my family"** he said, we looked at him,

 **"Pops. Papa."** Sinbad and I mumbled, as we watched him, Esra had come next to us. 

While Badr spoke, he pulled off the first layer of clothing, my eyes widened, and I felt more tears fall. the scars he had, and when remained of his left leg, were a horrible sight to see, but that was what war was. Esra took us in her arms, and held us both to her. We watched him, looking behind, the villagers' faces were as if they would be sick, or were horrified. Soon enough, the guards had to take him away, but he looked back at us, and started talking again,

 **"Sinbad. Fight if you're a man. Take care of your mom and sister for me. And (y/n), become a strong woman, and keep Sinbad out of trouble."** he said with a smile, the guards took him away. Esra began crying, so did I.

_The young girl learned the real strength of her father figure. An important lesson he taught her while risking his life. When news that he had died in the war, she felt as if a part of her had vanished as he did. When his casket arrived, there was nothing more than his sword and a few trinkets. 9 years had passed, the girl will be 16, while the boy 14..._


	2. The dungeon

The waves were ruthless. Everyone else on the boat was scared, but I stood next to him. The storm wasn't a big deal, he knew where he was going, it was as if he could see the right way, of getting out of the storm, as for me, well it was as if I could see past the waves, into a brighter future...

~0o0o0~

We walked around after our jobs were done. 

**"Oi, Sinbad."** I said, while looking over the edge of the building, he climbed up and watched. I glared at the thugs, they were useless to the country that was falling apart.

**"Come up here with me (y/n), you'll get more speed."** he said, I nodded and jumped up next to him, seeing the ocean was amazing each time from a different angle. We heard one of the girls scream before the could kill the old man, Sinbad interfered.

**"Stop!"** he yelled, the thugs looked at us, I gripped the brick behind me,

**"Humans and oceans are like waves."** he began to say and tugged my hand, soon we both jumped off the building, and I threw the brick,

**"There's no wave I can't overcome!"** he yelled, the thug took out his sword, but the brick hit his face, and we used that as leverage.

As if in sync, we went in opposite directions, but doing the same form. When I was in the air, I took out the whip I carried with me. The crack of the whip echoed, as I flung the swords from them. I spun on one of their faces, then used them to get to take out the thug that was holding the girls captive. But Sinbad punched him as the finishing blow, while I made sure they weren't hurt. But the kicker was when he kicked the sword,

**"Show off,"** I mumbled with a smile, and helped the old man.

**"Thank you so much."** the oldest said to us,

**"You're both strong!"** the youngest one exclaimed, we both smiled at each other, then at them,

They began talking, I looked around. Those little fairies were around again. They appeared before Sinbad was born and after, also whenever I dreamt of that man, with the blue eyes, and when papa passed away. What were they?

**"Why don't you hire us? (Y/n) here is really talented with that whip of hers. Since fishing is limited now, and I don't have a job. Also, pretty girls like yourselves, shouldn't be exposed to danger."** he said, as he took the hand of one of them, I shook my head as stars appeared in their eyes, and they giggled.

**"We're going home by the sea route, so we'll be fine."** one said, the little girl clung to Sinbad, I shook my head again, girls easily fell for it.

**"But why not take some of our goods. It's fresh fruit."** she continued, my eyes lit up, and I followed her. Sinbad chuckled since he knew I liked fruit, even though we never could afford it, but when we did, it was amazing.

We all went to the back of the cart. She was so happy about the fruit, but its what happened next, that surprised me. When she opened the barrel, a man was in there, yellow hair, and a green hat, with blue eyes. The man from my dreams...

We walked down the usual path to our village. I smiled when I saw the children working hard with their mother,

**"It's (y/n) and Sinbad!"** one exclaimed and ran over to us, I smiled at them, while Sinbad knelt to their level, and gave them fruit.

**"Welcome back (y/n), Sinbad. Did you two get jobs?"** their mother asked us, Sinbad responded, but my mind wandered back to Yunan...

**"...and we exchanged some for herbs."** I heard Sinbad's voice say, I blinked and looked around, sighing in relief.

We then continued to our house. Along the way greetings the villagers, helping them with everyday tasks, while Sinbad played with the children. I smiled and held the fruit he got, as we made our way back.

**"You're both trusted well here,"** Yunan said, I chuckled while Sinbad replied,

**"Are we?"** and our house was in view. We let him in, and he commented about how narrow it was. We set our stuff down, and were about to speak, when I heard rustling,

**"Do you have a guest?"** I then heard I rushed over to her,

**"Momma, you're still getting better. I'll make more medicine, alright."** I said, she smiled at me and patted my head,

**"My little (y/n),"** she said, Esra became my mother after my own just gave me away...

Sinbad was by me, as we convinced her to stay in bed. I began working on her medicine, to help her get better. It's been working better. When all our chores were done, Sinbad and I began making dinner. Yunan was content with what we provided. While Sinbad and Yunan slept on the floor, I slept on the bed with momma.

~0o0o0~

When the sun had begun to rise, Sinbad nudged me awake. I yawned a bit and sat up stretching, making sure not to wake up momma. Once we both were dressed, we began making breakfast. I glanced at Yunan, and felt my face heat up. He was very handsome, even while he slept. Sin and I talked quietly and tried not to laugh when we shared jokes. We were happy with our lives, but something still felt off. When I gathered my things, I saw Sinbad look at a paper, it was an order to join the military. He put in in the fire, and I watched it burn. Soon Yunan was awake, and talking to Sinbad, while I waited by the entrance. Once he gave Yunan his food, we set out.

**"Hey Sin?"** I said while walking, he looked at me,

**"Do you think tha-"** before I could finish, some soldiers grabbed him.

**"Sinbad!"** I exclaimed, and they dragged him to the town square. I looked at our neighbors, one ran to our house. I just watched as they kept hitting him.

They had pinned him down. Then some guy came forward and put his sword in front of his face, I reached for my whip, while he talked,

**"I'm Dragul, the commander of the western region military unit. Draft papers have been sent to you many times. Present yourself within three days."** he said, I was about to step forward, Sin said something, only to result in him getting kicked.

One of the boys ran over, but the soldier knocked him down, I rushed over and kneeled by him. Helping him sit up, his mother came by, I glared at the soldier. I hated the military with my very being. The guy named Dragul looked over, his eyes widened a bit when he saw me,

**"A service?! You're just using the people to keep your status!"** I yelled and the hatred grew in me.

It pissed me off when he started talking again. Sinbad made a comeback, but he kept talking. Then he brought momma into this,

**"You leave our mom alone!"** I yelled once more, he glared back at me.

**"Women need to learn their place,"** he said, but didn't do anything. And before I knew it, it had ended.

the rest of the day passed by in a blur. Soon we were by the ocean, along with Yunan.

**"Ow ow ow! That hurts!"** Sinbad said with a pout, After I applied some medicine on him, I was wrapping his arm.

**"Oh stop being a baby,"** I said and finished tending his arm. He started talking to Yunan.

**"You said this country is finished. Then you should become king,"** he said with a smile, I thought about it, and the idea of Sin becoming king seemed like a possible task.

**"I think it's possible Sin,"** I commented, he looked at me oddly,

**"Humans and oceans, both are like waves. There's no wave I can overcome' right? Accept your fate and overcome it. You know what to do."** Yunan said while he put a hand on his shoulder.

I saw the fairies again, this time, there were more than ever.

**"So pretty,"** I mumbled, Yunan continued to talk to Sinbad but then he was in front of me,

**"You're blessed by the rukh,"** Yunan said to me, I was confused, then he tilted my head up a bit, and I felt a pressure on my lips. My eyes widened at the sudden realization of what happened. And before I could blink, he was gone.

**"YUNAN! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE (Y/N)'S FIRST KISS!"** Sinbad exclaimed, while I was in shock, a guy had kissed me. But after that, we both looked at the setting sun. I saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was going to do.

**"Who the hell said you were gonna be my first kiss?!"** I yelled and hit Sinbad on the head, and started to go home.

Once we got back, the sun had fully set. Momma began making dinner, but we finished it for her. It was silent before Sinbad started to talk, she looked interested, but he decided not to say anything, as he got up, with me mimicking his actions a bit after. I saw her grab something from the side of her, and my eyes widened. It was papas' sword...

**"Sinbad, take this with you,"** she said while holding it to him.

**"That's dad's keepsake."** he said, she smiled at us,

**"Sin, (y/n), don't hold yourselves back because of me. I've been putting a burden on you two. But you two have found what you're meant to do, have you?"** she said while getting up

**"Do what you have to do. Your dad would want that too. I'm going to be alright. Others will help me now. So you both go ahead."** she said with a smile. I looked at Sinbad, he looked hesitant before going over to her and taking the sword. After that, we set out to get to the dungeon. I hugged her before I left,

**"Take care of yourself (y/n), and watch him alright?"** she said, I smiled at her and nodded. I rushed out and we left the village, the moon high in the sky...

~0o0o0~

**"Woah. It's much more ominous up close."** I mumbled, and Sinbad laughed. When we got closer, we saw the army. I decided to wait by the steps but saw Yunan instead.

**"Yunan..."** I mumbled while remembering that he kissed me. He smiled at me,

**"Good luck queen (y/n),"** he responded, I blinked in confusion, then Sinbad came over to us,

**"There it is Sinbad. That's the entrance to the Dungeon. Once you enter it, you won't be able to come back unless you capture the dungeon. Are you ready?"** he said to us, I nodded, while Sinbad replied. Sinbad then looked at me,

**"Ready (y/n)?"** he said while looking me in the eyes. I nodded with a smirk.

**"Let's go!"** I said and ran up the stairs, with him soon following. Once we got to the top, we stopped and looked at Yunan. I waved, while Sinbad said we'll see him again. I grabbed Sinbad's hand, he looked at me, then smiled as he entwined our fingers, and we both ran inside...

It was dark at first, but then it became suddenly bright. There was a monstrous red orb in front of us, it was as if it was alive. Sinbad reached for it, but then it became dark once more. Soon we were on the ground, hands still entwined, but there was a glowing circle around us. Sinbad helped me up and looked around.

**"Let's go (Y/n)!"** he said, I nodded and soon we ran to the opening. A sudden burst of wind caught us off guard, but what made us get our bearings, is what we saw.

Broken pillars, rock formations, some pillars being held up by vines, and

**"Are those dragons?!"** I exclaimed in shock, as I saw the winged creatures

**"This is the dungeon!"** Sinbad said, and we looked around.

I felt fear, but there was something else, the rush of going on an adventure had only begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated!!


	3. Dungeons and dragons

We looked around the dungeon in awe, but that was over when we heard a roar. We dodged just in time to see a dragon come towards us.

**"Man-eating dragons. LOVELY!"** I yelled and looked around,

Sinbad and I heard screaming, and went to the edge of the cliff, we saw soldiers being carried away, then dropped into an abyss. Then we saw Dragul fighting off one. We looked at each other and nodded. Taking out my whip, I tied it around a boulder, and we dropped down. I ran to some rubble and hid behind it. Dragul was by the edge when Sin grabbed a spear and threw it at its head. I watched them, and soon both were running to where I was. We soon ran when more showed up, luckily we found a small cave.

**"How did you get in here before us? I thought we were the first ones in."** Sinbad asked, Dragul retorted with,

**"You're the pacifist kid. Mind your own business."** which got Sinbad confused. Dragul started talking again.

**"I'm a soldier. I don't need a reason to be helped by a traitor,"** he said while folding his arms. I glared and was about to say something, but Sinbad stopped me and shook his head. We both sat down, but I was more by the cave, when Sinbad talked,

**"I saved your life, and you don't even thank me. Who's the kid here?"** he replied, I rolled my eyes and glanced around. That last comment upset Dragul. Putting my whip on the holder, Dragul gave a formal introduction. I looked up when was giving his full name.

**"Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon."** I stood in shock he could even remember that whole thing.

**"Would you like lightly salted fish with that order?"** I said after, which Sinbad chuckled, but then had an odd expression,

**"It's too long. Let's go with Drakon for short. You're Drakon, okay?"** he stated, causing Dragul to look confused,

**"That's something I'll remember,"** I mumbled and looked up. I heard the two fighting, but hid in the cave suddenly, an ominous feeling flowed through me, but it wasn't ominous when they came in as well.

**"That's a huge dragon,"** I whispered, Sinbad, nodded.

We then made our way to where the big dragon was. It was even bigger up close. Suddenly a warmth enveloped my hand, I looked down and saw Sinbad's hand. I was trembling without realizing it. I looked at him, he stared into my eyes and squeezed my hand, while whispering,

**"It's alright (y/n). We'll get through this, you have me to protect you."** a smile appeared on my lips, which he returned, and we looked at the group of dragons.

**"A door, look,"** I stated after they bickered and pointed to it. Sinbad was talking again when Drakon stood up,

**"Your names are Sinbad and (Y/n), correct? You both earned the honor of becoming my subordinates. Act as decoys to draw its attention."** he said to us, I felt my hands clench, and I glared at him. Who was he to give us orders! Before I could say anything, Sinbad responded,

**"Don't impose yourself on us!"** and got up, soon he was arguing with Drakon.

**"But we're not soldiers. We live and die for ourselves and those we care about."** I mumbled when Drakon walked away.

**"(Y/n), I got a plan."** Sinbad said, and I looked at him, then to where he was staring at.

**"Let's just hope it works,"** I replied and followed him, while he gave a brief explanation on what his plan was...

**"After all, he said to us, we still help him. He's not so bad once you get passed his righteous view of how to live. Sort of."** I commented as Sin tried waking Drakon up.

Looking at the dragon, I noticed its eyes. Maybe those were...

**"Just kill me. I failed as a soldier.."** Drakon said, I blinked and looked at him, then viewing Sins expression, I knew he was going to say something,

**"Nonsense. 'Don't flinch or flee. Sacrifice your life for your country'? What's embarrassing about not wanting to die? It's normal. You're a human before a soldier."** he said, I looked around to get ahead of the outrageous plan Sinbad explained to me.

If it worked, I wouldn't doubt his crazy plans he always thinks of. Going back to where Sinbad was, I nudged his shoulder.

**"Well, your plan might work after all. The timing is all I'm worried about."** I explained, he nodded then grabbed my hand while picking up the shield,

**" I'm using this,"** he said, and we ran off.

**"You can do this sis!"** Sin said, and I ran, a feeling growing as if searching for something. I stopped at a certain point.

Suddenly, my body was tugged forward, by Sinbad, and then we were riding the geysers. Holding onto Sinbad, I gasped.

**"SINBAD!"** I yelled when he cut the dragon, and we were in the air.

**"Give me a push!"** he shouted, we both jumped off, and I used my legs to give him speed, while also gaining the speed to use my whip to grab a ledge.

I began to swing myself to the ground. Almost falling off, but I managed. Once getting to the floor, I ran over to Sinbad and hugged him.

**"Don't scare me like that!"** I exclaimed while pulling away and looking him over, to make sure he wasn't hurt. He had a strange look on his face, plus he was a bit red. Well, it was hot in here.

~Sinbad~

The thrill of the whole thing still was in me. I felt my heartbeat begin to slow, but it picked up again, when she hugged me.

**"Don't scare me like that!"** she said to me, and then pulled away, her eyes looked over me. As if searching for something.

She had beautiful eyes. Her hands were gentle. When she put her forehead on mine, I felt my face heat up. Her smile was beautiful, even after all we went through.

**"You're safe. that's good,"** she said while stepping away from me, I pouted a bit, but looked away before she could say something.

~You~

**"You're safe. that's good."** I said and took note of my surroundings. Sinbad had a green orb in his hand. Drakon picked up the other, and we headed toward the door.

Both of them had a green orb in their hand. Then they put them in the empty slots. The doors glowed brightly and opened slowly. A bright light shone a soft purple, it reminded me of Sinbad. The light was a bit intimidating since I couldn't see what was inside. I felt a warmth on my hand and glanced down. Sinbad held my hand and laced our fingers together. Looking at him, he was staring at me, his eyes told me that no matter what, he would protect me.

~Sinbad~

I stood next to her as Drakon and I put the dragon orbs in the empty space. The doors then opened to reveal a bright light. Looking at (y/n), I saw a look of hesitation. Even if it was a glimpse, I still caught it. Making up my mind a long time ago, I would protect her no matter what happens. Taking her hand in mine felt right. I couldn't explain it, but her skin was soft. She looked at me, her eyes looking into mine. I wanted to keep her safe from anyone and anything.

**"It's open,"** Drakon commented.

**"Let's go,"** I said, she nodded with a smile, which I returned, and walked with her. It felt right to be beside her...

~You~

**"Who exactly are you two?"** Drakon then asked, we stopped, I peeked over at Sinbad,

**"You're asking us who we are? I'm me. Sinbad the sailor! And (y/n) is (y/n), my future queen!"** Sinbad said, I went wide-eyed and almost strangled him.

**"I'm not your queen!"** I replied, he laughed and we continued into the dungeon.

~0o0o0~

**"I'm done! Can we go home yet?!"** I yelled while using my whip as a climbing rope. Sinbad reached his hand to me, and I grabbed it.

**"We're almost there (y/n)! I can feel it,"** he stated, and we continued on.

Taking down gross bugs, almost falling off ledges, and climbing up. It wouldn't be a challenge if it was easy. We then made it to an archway. It didn't seem like much, but it felt kind of ominous to me. And as always, they continued to argue, shaking my head, I stepped forward.

**"Now if you ladies are done bickering, let's go,"** I stated, and walked ahead,

**"Oi! I'm not a lady! Neither am I!"** I heard them say, I giggled and looked around.

Everything was made of stone. How odd. I walked around and saw a display of what could be crowns or tiaras. They might have been beautiful at one point, but who knows how much time has passed in this dungeon. Looking at Sin, he went up the small pile of steps. Suddenly there was a flash of blue lightning, and suddenly, what once was stone jewelry, was now glistening, as if it was made and polished that day. One tiara caught my eye though. It was simple, but the gems were white, as if they weren't of this world, to begin with. But the light got brighter, and then a booming voice echoed through the room,

**"My name is Baal. A genie of wrath and heroism. Who is the one to be king?"** the blue figure said. I watched Sinbad and Drakon reach for their swords. It came down to this, and by what Baal said, there could only be one king.

Soon, they were fighting. They each were fighting for a different cause. Sinbad for the people, Drakon for the empire. At least that what he says. I almost ran toward them when Sin got knocked to the ground. Violence wasn't my first option, but to be king, that's what has to happen. Drakon wouldn't let himself fail, I could tell by his eyes. He's fighting for someone, who are they exactly? Soon he fell to the ground; I wanted to look away, but it was as if something didn't let me.

**"So he wants to protect a girl,"** I mumbled to myself when Drakon began to talk. He must have cared deeply for her, maybe even love her.

Sinbad looked at me. There was a strange look in his eyes again, I couldn't tell what it was. But in an instant, they were fighting again, but this time Drakon stood on the ground. I rushed over to Sin, and took his hands in my own, the cuts were deep, but it would heal. But soon enough, the sword he picked up again, began to glow. I gasped when a blue light glowed below us, and he put an arm around me. Soon, everything went dark.

**"Where am I?"** I mumbled while opening my eyes.

The blue sky was there. I tried to sit up, but something heavy was on me. Looking down, I froze, Sinbad was on top of me. Soon he woke up, and noticed the position we were in, and got up quickly, almost falling down. I saw we were in a crater, then cheering was heard. Looking up, I saw soldiers begin to come into the crater.

**"Good job young capturer. Now hand over the treasure, and the dungeon's power."** one soldier said, I sat up, and the tiara from before fell on my lap. No way was I giving this up.

**"I'm not like you guys. I earned treasure and power. I'll never hand them to you."** Sinbad said while standing on top of the chest I was on. Taking out his sword, I looked behind me, and had a small smile,

**"Are you not going to use your power? (Y/n), put your hand on the sword."** Yunan said to him, then to me, I nodded and slowly pressed my palm to the metal, and it began to glow. Baal was then in the open.

**"Follow the voices in your hearts,"** Yunan said to us. The display of power that Sinbad had was incredible. Soon we were in the air, Yunan winking at us, and saying what he was doing was a gift, and swinging his staff.

Soon we were over the water. I freaked out since I wasn't in a boat, and I felt like I almost fell in. But we were going home. Soon we were on the ground, I took deep breathes to calm my nerves, and soon we were greeted by the children of the village. But the mom was there as well, and asked where we were,

**"We were at the dungeon,"** Sinbad began, but was cut off,

**"How could you two leave esra for two months?!"** she said, I looked at Sinbad and we began running to our home.

We got there just in time. Sinbad went in first and was beside her.

**"Honey. Is that you? Badr. If I'm able to see you, I must be leaving this world soon."** she said, while Sinbad held her hand.

**"Mama,"** I mumbled and felt my eyes water.

**"Hey, our little boy, Sin took your sword and set out on an adventure, with our little girl (y/n). He's full of energy, curious and also reckless. They both value their family and friends. He's very kind and looks just like you."** she said, I got next to sin, tears slowly went down my face,

**"As for (y/n), she has a good head on her shoulders, and I know she'll be a strong woman someday. Even if she isn't ours by blood, we still love her. They're both adults now. They should be ok, they have each other. I love you sin, and I love you (y/n)."** she said and the feeling like before filled me. The tears flowed freely.

An arm was around my shoulders. It was Sinbad. I hugged him, and let my sobs out...

~0o0o0~

We were at the port ready to set sail. I was in the boat, but he was just stalling. Soon he had the princess over his shoulder. I shook my head and sighed.

**"Honestly, we have enough problems, and you just had to make more,"** I commented while fixing my bag. Soon she was dropped behind me. Sin had a mischievous look in his eyes, and put her in a barrel, then had me help throw her out the boat.

**"What am I going to do with you sin?"** I asked, he grinned, and thanked her for being a cute hostage.

**"Why is she just cute? You call other women beautiful."** I said, he looked at me with a smile, 

**"Well, I call them beautiful, because you're gorgeous, my dear (y/n),"** he said with a wink, I then hit him over the head. 

**"Let's get going you moron,"** I said, and the winds picked up. Looking at the sky, it felt like mama and papa were watching us proudly. 

****

This was the beginning of our adventure...

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!


	4. Imuchukk

I shivered violently. The sudden change of weather was bad. Glancing around, ice was floating in the sea.

**"W-w-we m-must be n-n-north."** I managed to say, since Sin fell over from the cold.

There were spouts of water coming out of the water. Our small boat rocked, but not enough to make us fall. Sinbad suddenly steered the boat towards the monster. He then started taking off his shirt.

**"What are you doing?!"** I yelled at him, he looked at me with a grin, and the boat sped up with the wind. I gripped the side and prayed for the best.

When we got close to it, he unsheathed his sword, raising it up. He then called Baal, and used his power. The blue lightning was entrancing to look at. My bag felt a bit heavy for some reason, and I took it out. The jewels on the tiara glowed like the lightning, and some sparks were around it. It was as if the jewels absorbed the power. There was a bright flash, and suddenly the monster was belly up.

**"You fried it."** I mumbled while looking over to it,

**"It's f-freezing,"** he said while using his arms to keep warm,

**"Put your shirt on you idiot! Why did you even take it off?!"** I exclaimed while throwing his shirt at him. I looked out to the sea and noticed someone, we weren't the only ones here.

**"Sin, look,"** I said while tugging his hand, he looked confused until he saw them.

**"What are we going to do with this?"** I wondered to myself until the person came over to us.

**"Who are you two?"** the person asked, Sinbad, smirked, and stood with his hands on his sides,

**"Let's get this to the shore first!"** I suggested. Both nodded, but the blue-haired guy went to a piece of driftwood, and by the looks of it, someone was on it.

**"(Y/n), let me see your whip."** Sinbad said, nodding to him, I unraveled my whip and handed it to him. 

He Jumped onto the monster, tying it to the horn, and waving to me. Steering the boat, the wind picked up the sails, but it barely moved. The monster was just too big for our tiny boat. Soon the other person came back,

**"Please, can you put her in your boat?"** he asked, I nodded and helped the girl into the boat, and covered her with sins wrap.

The other person swam to the monster, and surprisingly pushed it with ease. Sin and I looked amazed, but we didn't say anything. I saw rukh fly by us. As if they were trying to tell me something. The journey to shore was a long one, we made it as the sun was just setting. After getting the girl out, I checked her over, she wasn't too bad, just needed sleep. Standing up, I headed to the monster, as always, it was much bigger up close. Putting my hand on it, it felt like armor of a soldier, impenetrable. This beast lived a totally different life than we had. It was amazing to see something like this up close.

**"It's called an abare narwhal."** I heard an unfamiliar voice say, looking behind me, Sinbad was talking to the other person.

**"It's amazing in size. I never would have seen something like this back home."** I commented with a smile, the other guy had a slight blush and continued talking,

**"They're usually found in the southern seas, but once a year, they head north to spawn,"** he explained,

**"That's amazing. And you were trying to kill it with just a harpoon?"** Sinbad asked, I sighed and shook my head, leave it to him, to be inconsiderately oblivious.

We then heard footsteps, all of us looked back, and the girl from before was awake,

**"Brother, did you finally get one?"** she asked, the guy was about to say something, but she looked so happy, and ran to the monster and jumped on it.

**"I always knew you more than a swimmer! Way to go brother!"** she exclaimed with happiness.

I giggled a bit but sneezed then shivered. The cold wasn't for me. Suddenly I felt warmth, looking beside me, Sinbad was there, and he wrapped his arms and cloak around me. I felt my face heat up and looked away.

**"You're warm now, right?"** he asked, I nodded. He then slipped out, and went toward the girl when she asked who we were,

**"Are you asking me? Call me Sinbad. A beautiful woman is beautiful anywhere in the world."** he stated, I facepalmed and shook my head and watched,

**"What?"** she said, I started laughing to the point of falling on the ground.

**"Oi!"** Sinbad said I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes and a wide smile. He had an unrecognizable expression, for a moment. He then helped me up,

**"M-my name is (Y/n),"** I said as my laughter died down, the girl smiled brightly at me,

**"I'm pipirika."** she introduced herself. Wiping the tears from my eyes, we looked over at the other guy. We still didn't know his name.

It was as if he was hesitant to tell us his name...

**"It's Hina. His name is Hina. At 21, my brother still has his childhood name; but since he caught an abare narwhal, he'll finally be granted his warrior name!"** Pipirika chimed in.

I looked out at the sea. It was relaxing to view. This adventure sure had gotten interesting.

**"Oi! (Y/n)! Help us cut it!"** Sinbad said, I sighed and nodded with a smile. We then spent the rest of the time cutting out a chunk to eat.

Hina got the fire going, while I mixed up spices. Seasoning the meat, and cooking it, made it all worth it.

**"Smells delicious! You sure know how to make food better!"** Pipirika said with a smile as she watched the meat.

**"Tell us more about Imuchukk,"** Sinbad stated, and I picked up my portion.

Pipirika explained for a moment but knowing Sinbad. I looked at Hina, he seemed disheartened. When pipirika said their father was the patriarch, it was now kind of understandable. Sinbad then asked for them to take us with them. Getting dirty looks from people who wouldn't be the first, and it will not be the last.

**"I want to see it all, so I can change the world."** Sin said I smiled at him.

Sinbad was an interesting person; it felt like us sharing this adventure was going to lead to something even bigger than him becoming king. We shared a few jokes until I began to yawn. Sinbad wrapped an arm around me, and I pouted while glaring at him. He looked at me with a smile and put his forehead on mine.

**"Tired (y/n)?"** he asked,

**"Of course not. Because I didn't yawn."** I said, he chuckled and pulled away.

**"Stay put,"** I stated, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

~Sinbad~

**"Stay put."** she said to me, and her head on my shoulder.

Her eyes shut, and her breathing slowed. Even sleeping, she was beautiful.

Her eyelashes are long. Her figure is great. But there's something about her...why don't I want to be away from her?

I put my hand over hers, and she gripped it gently. Her hands were always soft, even after the labor we sometimes did.

After some time, we decided to get to sleep. Trying to not wake her, I set her on the sand gently, as Pipiriki and Hina put out the fire. She moved onto her side and yawned. I smiled and moved the hair out of her face, the moon made her look even more beautiful...

~You~

Yawning and stretching a bit, I woke up. The fire had been put out. Looking to the side, Pipirika was looking at me,

**"You two make a cute couple,"** she said with a smile, I went wide-eyed,

**"W-we're not a couple. We've been together since we were little. His parents took me in when my mother gave me up."** I told her, she looked shocked, to say the least.

**"I'm sorry (y/n),"** she said, with an apologetic look. Shaking my head, I smiled at her,

**"Don't be. If she hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm happy I got to go on an adventure."** I said to her and yawned once more.

Covering myself as best as I could, I began to fall back asleep...

~0o0o0~

We walked for a while when it began to snow. Looking at the sky, I held up my hand, some fell onto my hand, and melted in no time. I felt the smile on my face grow, the snow was so beautiful.

**"So pretty,"** I mumbled while looking at the mountains and the rest of the area around me. But Sin ruined it when he sneezed.

**"You alright sin?"** I asked him, he nodded. And then an unfamiliar voice was heard.

Pipirika ran over to the older man. She was happy to see him, it was their father. Sinbad and I soon walked up to him.

**"Who are you?"** he asked us,

**"I'm Sinbad, and this lovely lady is (y/n). We venture to all parts of the world."** Sinbad replied, then suddenly a spear was in his face. I reached for the whip under my cloak, when he began talking,

**"This is Imuchakk. Outsiders are not welcome."** the old man said, well that's rude. Hina and pipirika then tried to talk to him.

When he started to talk to Hina, just by what he said, I could tell how much pressure it was on him, to prove himself. It must have really weighed him down, especially being the son of the patriarch. Soon enough, they were able to convince him to let us in, with the help of pipirika saying she found a new friend. Right now I was having trouble with the outfit pipirika gave to me.

**"Um, pipirika? Can you help me?"** I asked while peeking out. She giggled and got up then went over to me.

**"You got it done mostly. Turn around,"** she said, I turned and felt her tie it behind, and loop something.

**"There. Now the shawl,"** she said, and got it and helped me put it on.

**"Hm, maybe."** I heard her whisper, and soon my hair was down.

**"Pipirika!"** I exclaimed, she giggled and fixed my hair.

**"There! You look so cute!"** she commented while tugging me out,

**"Brother! Doesn't she look cute?"** she said, I felt my face heat up, and looked away. I'm not sure how she did my hair, but it must have been nice.

She then had me sit next to Sinbad while sitting back next to her brother.

**"What's maharagan?"** Sinbad asked to break the few seconds of silence. Pipirika and Hina then explained it, it really sounded interesting.

Soon their father was talking about strange occurrences. One involving a structure that appeared. Sin and I knew what it was. Sinbad was the one to speak against him sending warriors.

**"I advise you to stay away from it,"** Sinbad told him, the patriarch was confused, Sin continued.

**"That's a dungeon. Back at our home in Parthevia, we lost dozens of people trying to capture it."** he finished, Hina then started talking,

**"I heard of that before. The troops who were sent didn't come back, except for a boy and a girl who succeeded in the capture,"** he explained,

**"That was us."** I then said Sinbad had the sword on his lap.

**"You can't be serious. I don't tolerate those who speak out of turn."** their father said, and he grabbed the spear next to him, but Sin unsheathed the sword, and Baal's light glowed brightly.

My bag went heavy once more. Opening it, I took out the tiara, and it glowed with the sword.

**"Is that your emblem as a capturer?"** he then asked, Sinbad, nodded and put it back in the sheath, my tiara stopped glowing as well.

**"Yes. The djinn from that dungeon lives in here."** Sinbad replied,

**"That is pretty!"** Pipirika commented. I smiled and held it to her,

**"You can try it on if you want,"** I said, she smiled brightly, and took it, and put it on.

**"You look cute pipirika!"** I commented, she blushed, then took it off and put it on me,

**"You really look like a queen with it on (y/n),"** she said to me, I blinked and smiled at her.

**"I got this from the same dungeon as him."** I then said, she looked even more amazed.

A bowl was then handed to Sinbad,

**"In imuchakk, we bestow the greatest honor to the braves. I hope you and your bride to be will forgive my rudeness,"** he said,

**"Bride to be?!"** I yelled pipirika started laughing,

**"Father, they're brother and sister,"** she said through her fits of laughter.

~Sinbad~

**"In imuchakk, we bestow the greatest honor to the braves. I hope you and your bride to be will forgive my rudeness."** the patriarch said to us, but the last part surprised me,

**"Bride to be?!"** (y/n) yelled, and pipirika started laughing,

**"Father, they're brother and sister."** pipirika managed to say through her fits of laughter.

I looked over at (y/n). She covered her face with her hands and was red as can be. She looked amazing in the imuchakk clothing, and by how pipirika did her hair, it framed her face. The crown she got from Baal's dungeon, completed her. She was meant to have a crown on her head, like a queen. My queen...

~You~

After those few minutes, which seemed to last for a long time, we drank some of what we were offered.

**"It's only natural to be vigilant of outsiders. Especially when your the patriarch, who's responsible for the village. So I ask of you, don't let anyone go near the dungeon."** Sinbad said to him, surprisingly he agreed to it.

Suddenly Pipirika was talking to her brother about someone, but he didn't want to talk about it. Hina, what are you hiding? We then heard drums and people shouting. Sinbad helped me up, and we left the house. The patriarch stood on the steps, and said in a thundering voice,

**"Tonight is the maharagan. Let us celebrate the birth of a warrior and the harvest of the sea."** and the people cheered.

Music began to play around us. It felt so warm and welcoming. Sin and I managed to get some food before anything else. We were then handed a big bowl, and the patriarch filled it, by the scent, it was alcohol. Oh well, it's not like we're doing anything tonight. Sin and I shared it. When we were trying to eat the rest of our food, little kids managed to get Sinbad to dance with them. I laughed when he kept tripping. A large hand was in front of my face. Looking up, it was one of the imuchakk, he looked hesitant. I smiled kindly then put my hand in his. Before I knew it, I was dancing with him. I forgot what it felt like, to have no worries at all. This was a blissful moment for us. One I will cherish always.

~Sinbad~

The children were a handful, but I kept up with them. Suddenly (h/c) rushed passed me. I followed it and saw her dancing with a warrior. Something in me didn't like it, when he twirled her around and got close. She laughed and was enjoying herself. A smile made her already beautiful face glow even more with the firelight. Why was I jealous? She's my sister, we've been together our whole lives. Any man would be lucky to have her, she was smart, beautiful, fierce when she wanted to be, kind, everything I love-

I love her...

~You~

I began to get tired, and my feet started hurting. I never danced so much before. After bidding my dance partner good night, I staggered to the house. I almost fell, if it wasn't for Sinbad.

**"Can't stay awake long enough to get back?"** he joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. The alcohol had worn off awhile ago, but the pain in my feet was real.

**"I never danced so much before. It was fun."** I answered. We then got back, and I managed to get the clothes pipirika let me borrow to wear to sleep.

**"I'll be quick,"** I said to Sin and went to the other room to quickly change.

After I changed, I went back to the room we would be using. Sin had set up our beds. Setting my clothes to the side, I got under the cover. Sin blew out the candles and went to his bed. Once laying down, he turned to me, the look on his face was odd, and he had a blush on his cheeks,

**"You are a beautiful dancer. How come you never showed us?"** he asked, I blinked and shrugged before answering him,

**"I didn't know I could dance until tonight."** while getting comfortable. Soon I moved onto my side, my eyes met his.

**"Good night Sinbad."** I said while yawning, he smiled at me then yawned himself.

**"Good night (y/n),"** he replied. Soon my eyes closed, and sleep took over...

~0o0o0~

_The palace was extravagant. There were pictures of the many adventures I had. Each with different people, but no Sin. The trees were tall and full of life. Everything was perfect but felt empty. I walked by a mirror and saw my reflection, it was me, but something was different. I heard yelling and doors opened, two figures came into view, one looking like Yunan, the other looking like Sinbad, but they weren't them._

_**"Mom! Sinan is bothering me again!"** Yunan's double said with a pout,_

_**"No, I'm not! Yaseen was bothering me when I was trying to study!"** Sinbad's double then said,_

_**"Sinan, Yaseen. If any of your studies don't get done, then you'll be behind. I told you this."** I said with a sigh, they looked at me oddly,_

_**"Yes, mother,"** Yaseen said while hugging me and rubbing my cheek with his. Sinan pouted then hugged me,_

_**"I'm sorry momma,"** he said and glared at Yaseen._

_I laughed at them, they were just like their fathers. Wait, their fathers' but-_

~0o0o0~

I was woken up when I heard a crashing sound. Sitting up, I looked at Sinbad, and someone was on top of him.

**"Sinbad!"** I exclaimed, and reached for my whip, and pushed his sword to him.

We both got up from the floor, and the figure went on the wood, that held up the ceiling. Getting a look at them, it was a child. So young, how could anyone do this. I got my whip ready when the person threw something at us, Sinbad caught it, but when I moved back, I tripped, and Sin fell with me. We were on the floor when the person landed on Sinbad.

**"I knew I could take you out by myself,"** he said, but the look on Sins' face said something else,

**"What are you smiling about?"** the person said,

**"It sucks for you,"** Sinbad replied, then held me close to him and a blue light soon appeared. The person fell back unconscious.

I blinked and was stunned for a moment. Soon we got off the floor and tied the persons hand behind them. Pipirika and Hina were in the hut once we got the person sitting up. He was just a child. My own mother gave me up, rather than sell me. I could never truly hate her for that, since she did it, to protect me. But to train a child to be an assassin, how could anyone be alright with that.

**"So, who the hell are you? Weren't you part of Parthevia"** Sinbad began to ask. Pipirika and I stood close to each other.

The person just looked to the side and didn't answer the question. Sinbad got close to the person, voicing my thoughts about kids becoming assassins. Soon there were a bit of bickering, and opinions on how to handle this situation.

**"The basics?"** I mumbled to myself and thought about it. It seems about right, now that I actually think about it.

Soon enough, some information about the boys' past came to light. I felt something in me break. To kill your own parents, no one is just ok with that, especially children. Sinbad then slapped him, and it may have done something to him. I walked over to them and knelt next to sin. The boy looked at me and stared into my eyes. If emotions could be seen through the eyes, then let him see mine.

**"You must have felt alone after you did that,"** I said to him, he looked at both Sinbad and me.

**"Don't look at me like that...You're just kids yourselves!"** he yelled, and something glistened then cut Sinbads cheek.

**"Sin!"** my voice laced with worry. We stood up, and I was about to examine the wound when some sort of dust was suddenly in the room.

**"(Y/n)!"** Sinbad's voice said and held me close.

**"Don't come near me."** the boys' voice said, I looked out the window where he had fled from.

**"You don't understand."** he continued, And by Sinbads face, he heard it too.

We were all by the window. They had gotten far away by now. Looking at Sinbad, I was able to determine how bad his cut was. Thankfully there was no poison on the blade.

**"It's not serious, but it needs to be treated,"** I commented. Then going to my bag, and getting out an ointment for cuts.

Going back over to him, he had picked up his sword.

**"I'll overcome every obstacle that comes my way,"** Sinbad said with a determined look in his eyes,

**"And I'll be there to patch you up after you overcome those obstacles."** I retorted with a smile, rubbing the ointment on his cut.

Soon we were putting out clothes on. I grabbed the wrap we had when we first got here since it was still cold. Glancing behind me, Hina seemed a bit off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was there. Soon we were outside, sitting in front of the fire, while the children were fast asleep. The dream I had come to mind, but it didn't bother me so much. I looked over at Sinbad, he had a content smile on his face. Just sitting next to him by the fire was peaceful.

**"Sinbad! (Y/n)!"** Pipirika exclaimed and ran toward us. Something was in her hand,

**"It's my brother. My brother is going to the dungeon to prove himself as a true warrior,"** she said in a worried voice.

I gasped and looked at Sinbad. I gripped the whip around my waist; He looked at me and nodded while getting up then helping me. I put the wrap over the children, as Sinbad started talking to her,

**"The dungeon kills all, except those worthy of being a king candidate. Thousands of men lost their lives because of their ambitions."** I watched him, his bangs covered his eyes,

**"Then my brother..."** she started. We walked past her, I tried to give her a trusting smile, but I couldn't.

**"Don't worry. We won't let him die."** he continued to say to her. I followed a few steps behind him. Where ever he went, I would surely follow.

**"But how can you guarantee that you'll come back alive?"** she said, her voice sounded desperate.

**"I just know. I'm not gonna die,"** he said to her.

Looking at her, she was glancing at me. I wasn't going to die either. Papa and mama wouldn't be happy with that. I'd rather make them proud.

**"(Y/n). let's go."** Sinbad said, I nodded and caught up to him.

The walk to the dungeon was a silent one, but we had our reasons. The sun had risen high in the sky, by the time we go to the dungeon. The power was obvious. This one wasn't as ominous as the first one, but it still held a foreboding feeling.

**"Are you ready Sin?"** I asked when we paused.

**"Always,"** he replied and we continued walking.

I felt as if someone was watching us, but there couldn't be anyone else out there. When I looked behind me, rukh were floating around us. Seeing them around wasn't as big a deal they once were for me. It was nice seeing them around, it was as if papa and mama were with me and Sinbad. We walked up to the entrance, which glowed a light blue. We glanced at each other and walked in.

What was dwelling in this dungeon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!!


	5. Valefor

Going into this new dungeon didn't seem as odd as it had been before. Maybe since we already took a dungeon? The question will plague me until I have an answer, but that can wait for now. The cool air crept up to me, and I shivered some. Rubbing my arms helped warm me up, the old was still there, but it was bearable. 

**"You ready, (y/n)?"** Sinbad asked me. After taking a deep breath, I nodded and we headed inside.

What seemed like ages, was only a few moments. We made the landing this time, instead of falling on our faces. Looking around, if no one was in a dungeon before, it was peaceful, but we knew better than to be fooled by the appearance of it.

**"Where do you think he went?"** I questioned while glancing around, there were butterfly remains around, but it was a lost cause, for they weren't in any direction, just scattered.

Sin was about to say something but was cut off by someone yelling.

**"Let's go that way then."** he replied while pointing the way.

I nodded and we hurried our pace when the faint sound of yelling echoed. If we hadn't made it when we did, Hina may have been done for. Once there, Sinbad took out his sword and held it into the air. The blue lightning flashed, and his arm was partly covered in, by what I could tell, were scales,

**"Bararaq Saiqa."** He said, causing lightning to erupt from the blade and fend them off.

Once it died down, we continued our way down the small hill.

**"That was close, Hina."** he began to say.

I looked at the group that was about to attack Hina. Something was seriously off about them. It made me uneasy, so much so, I kept close to sin.

**"Well done for making it all the way here."** he complimented Hina, but it seems like Hina wasn't looking for compliments.

**"It's been while, Sinbad, (y/n)."** a voice said to us.

We looked over, and it was Drakon, with an unfamiliar person. I had to keep my guard up, no matter who was around.

**"Uh, who are they again? I never forget a ladies face, but I'm bad with guys."** Sinbad stated, I sighed quietly and shook my head, of course, he would be bad with guys.

**"You savage."** Drakon sad to him, I rolled my eyes, still childish as ever.

**"Still got a bad sense of humor, don't you? I knew we'd meet again, Drakon."** Sin replied to him,

**"How do you do? I'm Falan, the adviser sorcerer."** the woman then said

I watched the killer butterflies go to her, but when they touched her, they seemed to have dropped dead. and shatter like ice once they hit the floor.

**"SINBAD!"** a voice then shouted.

It was the assassin kid. There was a slight glint, it came from the triangular blades he wielded. I watched as he glared at Sinbad,

**"You're mine to kill,"** he stated,

I was pushed toward Hina as Sin took out his sword and deflected the blades.

**"Sin!"** I exclaimed

**"Stop!"** Sinbad retorted as the assassin landed on the ground again.

**"I won't be satisfied until I know you're dead,"** he said while pulling the weapon back to him.

**"I guess he's still upset,"** Sinbad stated,

I shook my head and looked to the side, the two other guys were walking towards us,

**"Oi, blockhead; We'll take care of you."** one of them said.

Hina charged at then, Sinbad tried to stop him, but he got tangled in the rope.

**"Go help Hina!"** Sin said to me, I nodded and rushed to help.

**"Hey twiggy!"** I yelled and cracked my whip.

He smirked and his arms came after me. At the last moment, his hand barely got my foot, before I used my whip to swing myself to the other side. Suddenly I was thrown back, but with my whip, I managed to steer myself in a better direction. I ran up to him, made my whip wrap around his arms, to send him skidding to the side. Suddenly I was thrown to the ceiling. I felt the pain on my chin, cheek, and forehead, but then on my back when I was thrown to the ground.

I looked beside me and saw Hina get pulled to the ground, and had his chest pounded.

**"HINA!"** I exclaimed, but couldn't move since the pain rang through me.

The guy with long arms began to walk towards Sinbad. But before he could get close, Sin raised his sword but was cut short with something flash before him, causing the sword to fall. I looked at where it came from, and Drakon had a gun.

Even if I was in pain, no one hurts Sinbad, not even if I'm dead. I grabbed my whip, glared at Drakon and cracked it in his direction, but as it went towards him, my whip glowed blue, like the lightning, and it struck Drakons' hand. I felt the power flow through my arm, it was a protective feeling. Drakon and I stared off at each other, a mean look in both our eyes.

Suddenly I was put on someone's shoulders. Hina's to be in fact. Before the assassin could actually get a hit at Sin, Hina was there, with me on his shoulder, blocking the attack. The moment was short-lived when Hina picked up Sin and ran with us, as I held onto his hair for dear life, into the river that flowed through the dungeon.

While holding onto Hina, I felt the water get even colder. Glancing behind me, I saw ice begin to form. This was not good at all.

~0o0o0~

~Sinbad~

We made it out just in time. Once we got onto solid ground, (y/n) began coughing up water.

**"I'm fine. It's just water,"** she said to me with a smile, then began to wring out her hair.

When I was sure she was alright, I lied back.

**"You saved us this time,"** I said to Hina and looked at (y/n) once more.

~You~

The coughing made my throat sore, but that was to be expected.

**"Why did you follow me?"** Hina questioned us, but I got the feeling it was more to Sin than it was to me.

Sin was confused, as Hina continued to question him,

**"Why are you here? It's all because of you, that I'm..."** Hina trailed off, before adding,

**"I'm going to obtain the power from the dungeon."** and stared into the river that was before him.

I saw Sin smile, and retort with,

**"What exactly is the power you want? You're already strong enough."** as I combed through my hair, as best as I could with my fingers

The look Hina had was a surprised one. As if he wasn't expecting Sinbad to tell him something like that. Hina was a peculiar person, I admit that. Soon Sin had gotten up, I followed suit, but stumbled, not realizing my foot fell asleep.

**"You're always falling for me (Y/n)."** Sin mumbled to me, I pouted and flicked his cheek.

**"Let's get going weirdo,"** I said, he laughed and helped me walk for a bit, Hina followed after us a few seconds later.

The trip to the djinn room wasn't long like last time. We started running to the door when we saw it was open.

**"We made it! Hey, Drakon!"** Sinbad exclaimed while we ran up to the small group.

The djinn was already out. I had to admit, it was so cute.

**"Finally, it seems we're all here. The challengers of the dungeon."** the djinn said to us.

**"The one who passes this test will be crowned king. The kings' power is mighty. In one night, it'll destroy a whole country, and grant you enough wealth to rebuild another. Now, who will be the next king?"** the djinn said while standing up.

I felt the tension rise, as they all stared at it. I glanced around to see if there was anything we could use. Soon everyone was participating to be a king candidate.

**"You can leave me out of this one."** I waved my hand,

the djinn looked at me, and suddenly I was pulled towards it. The djinn lifted me up, but I tried to get out of its grasp.

**"(Y/n)!"** Sinbad shouted, but it was too late

**"Hmm, every king needs a queen. You will go with the winner,"** it said, and suddenly it started to get bigger. I was wondering why, until I looked at my hands, well now they were paws. Wait, PAWS?!

~Sinbad~

**"Hmm, every king needs a queen. You will go with the winner."** the djinn said, I saw (Y/n) begin to shrink until an (h/c) fox popped up.

He turned (Y/n) into a fox, and set her inside a cage. She started to bite at the bars, but couldn't get through.

**"I'll get you out of there (y/n)!"** I exclaimed, she nodded and lied down.

The djinn floated over to us, and began speaking to me,

**"Baal isn't enough for you? You are insatiable."** I agreed to what it said until Hina said,

**"I won't let you have it. That power is mine. I won't let anyone take it from me."** he said with a determined look.

**"This keeps getting better. I can ambition burning in your eyes. Now, this is the last enemy you will face. Say hi to my offspring, minifor."** the djinn stated, as it went back to where it was, and grabbed the cage (y/n) was in, and set it in the air.

**"The final test is to catch him."** it continued,

**"What do you mean?"** Drakon asked the djinn,

**"The first one who catches him first, obtains the kings' power,"** it explained, we were all confused now,

**"But, if nobody is able to catch him by the time this water falls, you'll all be trapped in the dungeon forever."** the djinn concluded and set the water another way, and it began dripping.

~You~

I watched as the assassin boy ran up to the mini djinn until it moves out of the way. The other began to chase after it but had no luck. I looked at the water glass, it was nearly empty. I looked at them, Sinbad had not moved from his spot.

**"Wait a minute. We have to keep our cool. The only way to get out of here is to work together."** Sinbad explained and looked at me.

I really wanted out of this cage and to be a person again.

**"Nonsense. Only one of us can be king."** the kid assassin said,

**"How can we work together?"** the guy with the long arms then asked,

**"What if Valefor's manipulating us? He's too difficult to catch alone. But we will if we work together."** Sinbad continues, the others seemed a bit surprised at his statement.

**"What's the plan exactly?"** Drakon then question him, 

**"We'll surround minifor to trap him, then attack all at once. No hard feelings, regardless of who catches him in the end."** Sinbad explained the plan

**"Who cues the attack then? The one who cues the attack has an obvious advantage."** Drakon stated,

**"Then I'll give the cue,"** Sinbad replied.

I paced around the small cage, at least he gave me enough room to move around in. But being an animal wasn't what I expected to happen in the dungeon. I know the dungeon is magical, but even there is always a way of figuring out what to do, no matter the problem.

**"I'll be trying to get (y/n) out of the cage. So you all can attack, besides, I already got one anyways."** Sinbad told them while holding his sword up.

Soon everyone was surrounding minifor, while Sinbad was on a broken pillar. Sin wasn't too far from me, but he was watching everyone else. But something was off, I knew Sinbad, he wouldn't give up so easily. I was proven right when he jumped off the pillar and grabbed minifor.

Everyone began to call him a traitor, don't blame them; but honestly, Drakon should have seen that one coming. Maybe he did, he just wasn't sure about it.

**"Are you sure?"** Sinbad said when the kid assassin said he should have killed him,

**"You couldn't have escaped the dungeon otherwise."** he continued, while the others look agitated,

**"And if you didn't work with me, I wouldn't have escaped with (y/n) either. It's not about who's right or wrong, but someone had to obtain the kings' power, and I was the one chosen for it."** Sinbad said Drakon and Hina both looked surprised when he said that, Sinbad continued speaking,

**"Why? Because the one who desires this djinn the most, is me,"** he concluded.

I was fascinated by him. Sin and I had been together our whole lives. What is this power that draws me even closer to him?

**"What were you going to do with the power anyways? I'm going to use the power to create a country that will change the world,"** he explained,

I knew he wanted to change, but this was news to me, I just could only sit, watch and listen.

**"I've dreamt about it since we left Parthevia. When I got to Imuchakk, and allied nation, my goal was defined. I want to create a world, where people and countries help each other. I'm going to create a country that connects all of them."** he said with a determined smile,

Drakon began to argue, **"Changing the world, the nations, it not that simple. What you wish is an empty dream!"**

Sinbad only smiled at him and retorted,

**"That's why I'm going to make it happen. Sinbad, the boy who captured the dungeon with his beautiful companion, the first dungeon that appeared in this world. He will change the world, with his new country. What do you think about that? I'll make it happen, no matter what."** then glanced at me, his eyes told me everything,

I was going to be with him, long after his dream had happened. Suddenly I saw rukh come out of nowhere, they flew up to where Sin was. I was taken back for what I saw. The person within the rukh was Sinbad, but much older. He would be king, I just knew it...

**"In order to make it a reality, I need support. Talented merchants, diplomats, spies, and of course those willing to join me in the adventure, along with my only family (y/n), to explore the world,"** he said,

I couldn't take my eyes off him, as he continued to talk. Something shook my soul. I was happy to know he would be alright in the future. Hopefully, he gives up on making me his queen. The mood was cut short when the kid assassin cut Sins' hand, which I growled loudly at that.

Suddenly it got even worse when something was happening to the kid assassin and his followers. A purple liquid began to flow out of them, it looked almost like poison. Black rukh appeared, it scared me, causing me to shrink back into the cage. It was my safe haven now. I wasn't getting involved this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!!


	6. Valefor pt. 2

I watched it from the cage. It was my only protection. 

**"Demons..."** I mumbled to myself, as Valefor explained what was happening.

**"Little queen, let me help you out."** Valefor's face was in front of me and soon the cage had disappeared.

**"Make me human again!"** I shouted while looking at my paws.

I was engulfed in smoke, soon my hands were visible. I have never been so happy before. But that happiness was short-lived when my behind met the edge of the stairs.

**"Ow. Ow. Ow. That's going to bruise."** I whimpered while rubbing the area.

I looked up and saw the 3 assassins start to disappear with the black rukh. I rushed over to Sinbad and unconsciously took his hand. He peered at me with concern.

**"The rukh. It scares me."** I said to him, he squeezed my hand protectively.

When we looked at Drakon, he had lifted his gun and was aiming at the others. Sinbad tugged me to stand by him, and Drakon looked surprised.

**"Move it!"** Drakon shouted at us, but we wouldn't budge.

**"I won't betray my comrades."** Sin said to him,

**"You're a fool! Just listen to yourself! If we let the demon become whole, then,"** he began, but he was cut off by sin.

**"Enough. They promised to join us to change the world,"** he said, and we turned to look at the demon, forming...

**"The monster is no longer human!"** Drakon argued,

**"It doesn't matter if it's human or monster, they're my comrades!"** Sinbad exclaimed I felt his energy through our hands.

I knew my body began to tremble. The demon became whole. Its eyes were red like an ominous sky. It was black, like the bottomless parts of the world that were around. It terrified me, but a small tug brought me out of my fear. I looked at Sinbad, he looked into my eyes,

**"Don't worry, we'll get them back. Together,"** he told me, and held my hand close, the fear was still there, but he gave me courage.

We dodged just in time, as an arm swatted out of its back. But I was shoved out of the way, as the demon's hand made a fist, and swung at Sinbad.

**"Sin!"** I shouted and scrambled up to go to him.

**"Stay over there (y/n)!"** he shouted back from the debris.

I stopped, he never told me to stay anywhere...

~Sinbad~

The demon swung at me, but I managed to put her out of harm's way. If anything happened to her, I couldn't forgive myself. I knew she was about to run over to me, but I told her not to. If any of us were to not make it, I would rather it be me, not (y/n)...

She is the world to me...

~You~

I kept looking at the demon while alternating to Sin. The demon went over to him, and Valefor explained how the demon kept the others in it. They were still alive, just barely. He continued to explain that they could still be saved if he could destroy the core.

The demon turned its attention to Hina. He guarded himself, then Drakon tried to fight it, but ended up on the ground. I used this moment to get to sin. Helping him get steady was an easy task.

**"I need you to give me leverage,"** he told me, I nodded at him, then threw him up when the beast was distracted.

I surprised myself, by managing to get away from it. I stood next to sin, his eyes filled with determination. I yelped when the arm of the beast landed behind us.

**"You made it even angrier!"** I exclaimed but stood next to him.

**"Alright!"** he shouted and held up his sword

**"Babaraq!"** he began. But in an instant, the arm of the beast slid across and stole his word.

**"That can't be good,"** I mumbled.

The arm attached back to it; making the beast whole again. A purple light came from its palm. The sorcerer appeared again. The doll was destroyed though...

**"Feeling powerless?"** she began,

**"The sorcerer, Falan,"** Drakon stated the obvious,

**"I knew it!"** Drakon shouted, and sped to the figure.

But to no avail, she moved in time, before he could get to her. She landed on a ledge.

**"Yes, my physical body is in Parthevia. I'm appointed the sorcerer to serve General Barbarossa,"** she explained to us,

**"So he has a sibling,"** I said to myself, that was new to me after Drakon stated it was his brother.

**"Commander Dragul, I heard you've earned your rank as captain,"** she said, I noticed her eyes open slightly.

**"Captain? What are you talking about?"** Drakon then questioned,

Soon her eyes opened all the way. Those eyes, they didn't seem human.

Drakon started talking to another voice. The way he was talking down to Drakon, wasn't right. No sibling should ever do that! The way Drakon reacted when he mentioned someone named Serendine, was of anger.

**"You're all sacrificial pawns. There is no 'home' waiting for you."** Falan said as Drakon was on his knees.

The beast was about to crush him, but Hina pulled him out just in time. We ran to both of them.

**"Hina!"** I yelled when I saw what had happened.

**"You should have defeated the demon with the sword,"** Falan said, as Sinbad went past me and picked up Hina's spear.

**"As I said: I'll never leave anyone behind!"** he shouted, then charged for the beast.

**"SINBAD!"** I exclaimed, as each time, he got thrown down by the beast.

Sinbad had gotten up, just as Hina got out of its hold, and twisted the arm.

**"You don't know half of it,"** I stated when Hina commented on how much trouble it was with sin,

**"You're truly an amazing man, with an equally amazing woman by your side,"** Hina said, while glancing at me, my confusion peaked a bit.

**"Sin! I'll take care of him! I'm the only one that can pierce through him!"** Hina explained, he seemed different somehow.

**"Okay, then I'll distract him!"** Sin said and jumped towards the beast,

I used my whip to get to the ledge. Once on the ledge, once in place, I volted myself off, as I used my whip to get around the beast's neck.

**"(Y/N)!"** Sinbad exclaimed,

I managed to not get grabbed, then I pushed myself off the wall, once more to go the other way. Unfortunately, the beast got hold of my leg and slammed me to the ground. I felt myself cough, on the ground was a red substance. I knew what it was. Sin landed next to me, but soon his feet were covered in what looked like stone. The demon then grabbed him.

**"Sin!"** I yelled while struggling to get up.

Drakon helped me regain my balance, just as Sinbad was telling Hina what to do. I heard the crushing sounds from Sinbad, it was sickening to hear. Suddenly he was let go, as Drakon stabbed the demon on the head. Using my whip, I got Sin away from the beast. When he was by me, I held him close to me.

**"Don't leave me alone."** I sniffled.

~Sinbad~

**"Don't leave me alone,"** she said to me, the tears fell onto my shoulder,

I pulled away from her and saw her face. Even soaked with tears, she was beautiful. I wiped the tears from her face while holding one of her hands in mine,

**"I couldn't leave you (y/n),"** I replied to her with a smile.

She struggled for a moment, but then she gave me a smile. Her tears stopped, that was a relief. She deserved only happiness.

~You~

We looked at the demon, once I was done. Drakon was defying his brother. Good for him. Soon enough, we were all attacking the beast. I slipped off but got a hold on one of the horns. A gold glow then appeared.

**" Sorry for the wait. Behold the great harpoon of the Imuchakks!"** Hina exclaimed, he was confident and brave.

He threw his harpoon, it was now lodged in the demon. The black rukh was flying out, causing it to collapse. We jumped off just before it did.

**"What have you done to my demon?!"** Falan exclaimed,

Sinbad appeared behind her with another knife, and cut her down. Her figure disappeared, his sword fell to the ground; I followed behind him, and crushed the doll with my foot. The rukh disappeared fully, and they were all safe. Sin and I went to one of the assassins,

**"Hey."** Sin said to him, he looked between us,

**"Did you save us?"** he asked, but Sin just asked him another question,

**"Are you okay?"** to which he answered,

**"I feel refreshed as if an evil spirit has been released,"** he said, a few light rukhs glowed in his palm.

Suddenly a mass amount of black rukh was going into the young assassin. Something was wrong. He may be an assassin, but no one deserves this. No one. I looked down and saw Valefor. He looked at me then at the young assassin.

**"Sin..."** I muttered, he took my hand and laced our fingers together.

**"Hold on (y/n)."** Sin said to me, unlaced our fingers, and stuck his hand in the assassin's chest.

I got a feeling like I should help Sinbad. I put my hand on his arm, close enough, but not in the glowing section.

**"Stop! A humans body can't handle that!"** Valefor shouted at us.

Suddenly something enclosed Sins arm, along with my hand. We both wanted to save this kid, no matter the cost. There was darkness everywhere until a glimmer of light appeared. Images suddenly rose in flashes.

I felt sin's arm around me. His sword glowed, and Baal's voice was heard,

**"This is the boy's memory. We're delving deep into his conscious,"** he said, then his voice appeared as if he was next to us,

**"Master, you and the girl must talk to him. You must save this boy. Or else he'll fall and never return from the darkness."** Baal explained to us,

We fell deeper in. Suddenly a black hole appeared. I gripped Sinbads arm.

**"We'll save him,"** I whispered, Sin nodded to me, and his grip tightened.

The area was plain, all white. No color, just silence. We were standing a few feet away from two figures. He was still a child, no matter what he said. Sinbad and I started walking towards them,

**"You've been suffering a life of contradiction and lies,"** he said, the child then shouted at us,

**"Shut up! What do you know?!"** to which we stood in front of them,

**"You're right. There's no way I would know. But,"** Sin replied and took my hand then put his hand on one of the children, while I did the same.

We both kneeled down and hugged them to us.

**"if you don't have a home, we'll provide it for you. We'll be your guiding light. You don't have to live a life of lies anymore. Now that we met."** he continued to say.

We pulled away some, the child looked at me, with tears falling; I smiled at him,

**"You won't suffer alone. You'll have a family to turn to."** I whispered to him.

There was darkness once more until I opened my eyes, and we were back in the dungeon. The sword that held Baal was in the air, but my arm, was covered in scales, similar to Sinbads, but less bulky. Something tilted on my head, I reached up and felt the crown I had gotten from the first dungeon. When I took it off, it looked like Sins arm cover, some scales, and the cuffs, and shone blue.

**"Did you hear me? I never let my comrades die! That's why I'll never let you die!"** Sinbad shouted the blue light shone brighter.

I knew what was coming, so I immediately put the crown back on my head. We were then surrounded by blue lightning. The black rukh was disappearing from him. The child's body floated after Sin took out his arm. If we didn't grab him, he would disappear.

**"Stay! Stay with us! You can't go yet, Ja'far!"** Sinbad exclaimed,

**"We are going to go home!"** I yelled I felt his hand grip mine.

The blue lightning intensified, even I had to shut my eyes briefly. When it vanished instantly. I let out a sigh of relief, as Ja'far was himself. It was silent for a moment,

**"Hey, are you alive?"** Sinbad asked tears came from Ja'fars eyes before he responded,

**"Yeah."** and I let go of his hand, to stand by Sinbad.

Suddenly the others were by us in a blink of an eye. The mood had shifted drastically. We could all simply breathe. Our attention was then brought to Valefor, who had changed back to his original form.

**"You have reached the treasure vault. The sacred place where a king vessel forms a pact with the djinn Valefor. Let us choose the king."** Valefor said to us, I already knew who would be chosen,

**"Go Sinbad. All of us here believe you're the king."** Hina said to him,

Sinbad looked at everyone. When he looked at me, his head tilted,

**"You forget, I'm going to be queen."** I smiled at him, to which he chuckled and nodded,

**"King! Now is the time to form a pact with the djinn."** they all said while getting on their knees in front of him,

When Sinbad approached Valefor, it was clear at the water, that Sinbad was the chosen king,

**" I acknowledge you as my king!"** Valefor stated, just as before, everything went dark.

I opened my eyes, and we were back outside. The cold air was nice to feel. My hand slipped inside the bag of treasure. I rummaged through it and pulled out a necklace.

**"I'll take this."** I mumbled and set it inside with my crown.

**"Welcome home."** a deep voice said to us,

when we looked around, the Imuchakk tribe was around us.

Once we got our bearings, some of the Imuchakk got the rest of the treasure. I leaned against the wall, beside Drakon, finally able to relax.

**"Please excuse me,"** Drakon said and began to walk away, I watched him until Sinbad called out to him.

**"Wait up, Drakon."** Drakon stopped, but replied back,

**"We're enemies after all. We joined forces in the dungeon, but there's no reason now."** to which Sinbad gave him a strange look,

I giggled at their bickering. It seemed normal now. I looked at the crowd, and saw Pipirika in the crowd and rushed over to her.

~Sinbad~

**"Anyway, I'm going back to my country. I know of the risk, but back there, I have someone I must protect."** Drakon said to me,

It took me by surprise, but I knew the feeling.

**"I see. Good luck with that!"** I said to him,

**"I'm certain we'll never meet again,"** Drakon told me as he walked away.

I went back to the crowd. Everyone was ready to leave. I picked up a bag of treasure, as did (y/n). It surprised me, she had gotten much stronger than before.

**"Let's get going on our adventure Sin."** she said to me, I nodded at her, and we went back to the Imuchakk village.

~0o0o0~

Night had fallen already. We were all gathered, to watch Hina get his warrior name.

**"Hina got his name pipirika!"** (y/n) exclaimed as she and pipirika shouted in happiness.

Once the party started, it might not end for a few days. I got a drink and brought it to Ja'far. But soon we were surrounded by a group. Suddenly (h/c) hair went by me. I looked and saw (y/n) dancing with pipirika. I got up and went over to them.

**"I'm gonna take (y/n),"** I said, she tilted her head in confusion.

I surprised her by spinning her around. She tripped and collided into me.

**"You did that on purpose sin."** she said and pouted.

I smiled at her then lifted her over my shoulder.

**"Sinbad! Put me down!"** she exclaimed, and I ran around with her, she laughed and tried to get out of my hold.

I heard the sound of her whip and I was falling back. I was on the ground, while she was above me. Her laughter echoed around me, it was just her. When she looked at me, rukh appeared by her.

**"Don't do that again sin,"** she said to me and got up.

She held out her hand to me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me up. When I was on my feet again, she held onto my arm. We walked around the ceremony for a while. Drinking and eating with some dancing. We walked away from the crowd, to look at the mountains.

**"It's different from home,"** she stated, I looked at her, she had a smile on her face.

**"Well it's a different part of the world,"** I told her, she punched my arm and we laughed,

**"I know that. I never thought I would be here, actually, at the Imuchakk tribe,"** she explained to me,

**"Why not?"** I asked her, she glanced at me before answering,

**"I never imagined myself. But you Sinbad..."** her eyes looking at the moon.

**"Where ever I am, (y/n), I always want you near me,"** I said to her, she looked at me, her eyes went wide.

She suddenly hugged me close. I thought I could feel her heartbeat...

**"Where ever you are sin, I'll follow right next to you."** she said and I felt a pressure on my cheek.

She pulled away and ran a bit from me. She looked back at me and waved.

**"Come on! We gotta find the others!"** she yelled, and I ran towards her.

The party went on until dawn. But we had other matters to face, that we had to go to the capital of the Imuchakk.

~You~

When we arrived at the Imuchakk capital in the morning, it was a bit intimidating; especially for Hina. We were also accompanied by the woman Hina wanted to be with. She was really nice in person, we got along instantly, just like I had with pipirika. Hina made our introductions, then asked for Rurumu's hand in marriage.

I glanced at Sinbad for a moment and began to wonder, what it would have been like if we were upper class. Would we still be on this adventure?

_With this conversation, Sinbad officially formed an agreement with the Imuchakk. Sinbad the capturer spread his name around the world, not only as an adventurer but also as a merchant. Later on, the band of ships would be known as the Sindria Merchant Fleet._


	7. Performance

I fixed my boots before I went on deck. The feeling of new clothes felt nice. When I opened the door to the deck, the scent of the sea hit me; The smile on my face widened, then I went over to where Sinbad and Ja'far were getting lessons from Rurumu.

**"Hello (y/n)."** Rurumu greeted with a smile,

**"And a hello to you too Rurumu."** I responded to her.

I sat down and listened to Ja'far's practice what to say when we get to the port. He was adorable, that I just wanted to coddle him. But when he called Rurumu a hag, I moved away from her, as quickly as possible. I winced when she chopped him, but he kinda deserved it; it was rude to call a lady a hag.

**"How many times do I have to remind you? When addressing a mature lady, call them miss or madam. We're part of Imuchakks' official merchant crew led by Sinbad. Our every conduct will help build a strong reliable relationship."** Rurumu explain to Ja'far, I nodded with her,

**"(Y/n), will you help me give an example?"** she then asked me, I nodded,

**"Hello madam, how are you today?"** I then asked her, she smiled at me and responded,

**"I am well miss, thank you for asking."** and we both laughed while I sat next to Sinbad, and she gave me my work for the day.

It wasn't so complicated, not anymore at least. I understood it faster than Sin and Ja'far at least. Everything she taught us, was rather interesting to me, especially the map of the world.

**"(Y/n), may you help me with lunch?"** Rurumu asked me, while I put the map away, I agreed and we went to the kitchen.

**"(Y/n), how old are you?"** Rurumu asked while I got plates.

**"I'm already seventeen,"** I responded, she hummed then looked at me,

**"I'm sure a warrior from the Imuchakk will gladly take you as a wife,"** she said happily, I froze and dropped the plates.

**"Rurumu!"** I exclaimed and picked up the dishes.

**"You are a lovely lady (y/n). And don't forget, the Imuchakk tribe has been closed off from the world. Also, Hinahoho told me you'll be queen, I'm positive you'll find someone."** she said to me with a smile, I blushed and held the dishes to me.

**"It's lunchtime!"** Rurumu shouted, and I set the dishes where everyone sat.

**"Don't forget your table manners,"** she added, I looked at Sin and Ja'far then chuckled at how concentrated they looked.

After we ate, we went back to our studies. I held in my laughter as she continued to teach Ja'far and Sinbad. Occasionally I asked for her help, she was glad to assist me since neither Sin or I had a proper education. It was an eventful day, just like always, even on our boat.

The days passed by as usual. One night I was on deck, I looked at the stars, Rurumu found and sat beside me.

**"Is something troubling you (y/n)?"** she asked me, I nodded,

**"I thought of what you said the other day. But if I do get married, I want someone to love me, not just want status."** I explained to her, she put her hand on my head,

**"You'll find someone, they might even be close to you,"** she said then patted my head and left to her sleeping quarters.

I sighed a bit and got up. Maybe Rurumu was right. I went back to my room and fell asleep. The future wasn't clear at the moment, but that was alright with me.

I climbed up the ropes that led to the view post. The ship was taller than anything I've ever been on. I saw the city in the distance.

**"(Y/n), it's the reim empire!"** Sinbad said to me excitedly, I felt his excitement.

We made our way back down to everyone else. Sinbad was determined to make this work. Sinbad and the others set up the shop outside the boat, while Rurumu and I sorted whatever we had left.

**"I have an odd feeling ruru. I'm not sure why."** I said to her, she looked concerned but didn't press me.

It wasn't until later on, when we ventured into the city, that I saw our merchandise, being sold by someone else.

**"So this was it,"** I mumbled and glanced at Sinbad.

We all went back to regroup and figure something out. I could tell everyone was disheartened about what had happened. But Sinbad saw the bright side of the situation.

**"You should know about being a shrewd sin,"** I commented while giggling, as he continued to explain about merchants.

Sinbad and I were going to stay in reim until the others got back.

**"Sinbad, are you sure about this?"** Hina asked him,

**"Yes. Head back to Imuchakk at once and return with new goods. By the time you return, I hope to settle things with the union."** he replied,

**"Got it. We're counting on you."** Hina stated.

**"Be safe everyone. Keep everyone in line Rurumu!"** I exclaimed, and waved them off, they waved back.

It was just us at the port later. Sinbad had a distant look in his eyes until his stomach made him snap out of it.

**"Let's go get food sin."** I laughed as we linked arms and headed into the busy streets.

Sinbad only had a single coin. I was about to tell him I had some money, but he dropped the coin and someone picked it up from the ground. I got the feeling they knew each other briefly until Sinbad asked him,

**"Would you like to join us for dinner?"** which surprised me a bit.

Soon after, we were at a tavern. Once we got our food, my stomach rumbled loudly; I looked away as Sinbad chuckled, and I just started eating. Soon the man introduced himself,

**"My name is Harun. I'm a trader from Balbadd,"** he said to us.

**"Balbadd? That's the largest economy next to Reim."** Sinbad stated.

That was amazing. All the way from Balbadd; this person was a serious merchant.

**"If you're a merchant, it's worth a visit. It's a very active city."** Harun said to us.

Soon enough, a point was made,

**"You do know, right? I'm selling your goods at a higher price."** Harun then said, to which Sinbad replied with,

**"Yes. That was due to our lack of experience and knowledge. In other words, we lost the trade battle with you, Harun."** while I just sat and listened, I wasn't sure what to say, since I was with Rurumu when it happened.

**"So that's why you approached me, to learn the ins and outs of being a merchant?"** Harun asked him,

**"Yes, that's correct,"** Sinbad replied,

**"Your composed greed tells me you're fit to be a merchant. So I shall teach you both,"** he said to us, it caught me off guard that he included me, his tone got serious then,

**"Reim has never seen goods from Imuchakk before. You had the most lucrative product but missed the timing to sell at the highest price, and let another merchant decide on its standard value. Think of this as the greatest loss you can ever imagine."** he explained to us.

I was surprised when rukh appeared, but as quickly as they appeared, the disappeared.

**"So will you tell me how you got the great man rametoto to approve of this? I've been curious ever since you made your grand entrance at the port. I've been to Imuchakk many times to ask for approval, but was always turned down."** he said, he just wanted to know our way of doing things.

I'm sure Sinbad had caught it just as I did. Harun continued to question us,

**"So why did they allow an inexperienced boy and girl to handle their goods?"** he finished, I felt kind of insulted at his remark,

**"No matter how ignorant we may be, we can't reveal our business secrets."** Sin responded, I followed his lead and gave Harun a smile.

The rukh flew around us. It was amazing at how they were frequent around us, mainly Sinbad.

**"I need to acquire a deeper understanding of this country. In exchange for that, I'll reveal everything to you. Yes, only if we can be comrades who support and share each other's knowledge."** Sin continued, the rukh intensified, which was oddly satisfying to me.

Harun pounded his hand on the table, which caused some guests to look our way.

**"You're telling me to become your comrade? A comrade with children like you? You're selling me short on that. But, I'll give you an ear."** he said to us with a smile, to which Sinbad responded,

**"Please."** and lifted his hand, it then glowed, I thought I heard Valefor chuckling, but he wasn't around.

Was it just my imagination?

**"That's the power of the ice djinn, Valefor. It's an ability only dungeon capturers can gain."** Sinbad explained,

**"You're a dungeon capturer?!"** Harun was surprised,

**"Yes, with the help of the lovely (y/n) here,"** Sinbad confirmed and looked at me, while I smiled back at him.

A pink rukh? Must have been a trick of the light. I thought and picked up my cup of water.

**"I'm really curious about your story. A battle in a great dungeon, and a treasure vault of a historic ruin. Your stories are more interesting than a court of poets."** Harun said to us.

**"Is it really that interesting?"** I mumbled while I drank some water.

**"Taking on adventures and exploring the vast world. You both are living a dream, I'm in awe. But I still can't figure out what you're going to do with the powers you gained."** Harun wondered about us.

**"I'm going to revolutionize the world,"** Sinbad answered

Harun was surprised by his answer, anyone would be if they had other thoughts.

**"Our home country, Parthevia. exploits its citizens, and is headed for self-destruction. I have a strong desire to save people. But it can't be done on my own; "** Sinbad began, I looked at my reflection in the water, it felt like I was looking at someone else

**"which is why (y/n) is also with me. I knew I needed to obtain greater power. I need to create a country that moves the world. I'm going to become king."** Sinbad continued to say, and I smiled a bit at him.

I continued to listen intently at the conversation. It was as if I wasn't there, thankfully I didn't mind so much. It was rather interesting watching and listening from the side. Harun was a bit shocked when sin told him he would become king. Sinbad can become king, I'm sure of it.

**"Yes, a king has power, but it's more of a burden. It's impossible to cater to the needs of the world and its people."** Harun stated.

But the look in his eyes, it was almost as if he knew what it was like to be king...

**"Sinbad, (y/n). Your story is intriguing but immature. In order to join Reim's merchant union, you need a recommendation letter from a union merchant and a thousand gold coins as an admission fee. It's out of reach for most commoners;"** he stated as if we were children,

to him we probably were, but we had something to prove, not just us, but for our future.

**"But if your motivations are true and you truly want to revolutionize the world, make it happen. I will be heading to Remano tomorrow for business, I'll be back in a month. Prove yourselves by raising the money by then. Depending on the outcome, I'll write you a recommendation letter to the union."** he then continued, but as he did, he set money on the table. After setting the money on the table, he left.

I looked at Sinbad, the look in his eyes was different.

~Sinbad~

**"Sin, let's finish this."** (Y/n) said to me.

When I looked over to her, she had a concerned expression. She always worried about me. I couldn't let that expression stay on her face. I finished the food that was ordered, and she smiled a bit. It was just us now, just like before.

**"How are we going to raise the money?"** I heard her mumble as she finished her food.

**"Let's think about that a bit later, alright?"** I said to her, she nodded, but I knew she worried.

Later on, we went to the room that Harun had paid for.

**"That man really is a mystery."** (y/n) said, I looked at her, she was sitting in front of the mirror and brushing her hair.

**"Your hair got longer,"** I commented, I saw her smile in the mirror as she continued.

I have to find a way to raise the money and get in the union before the others get back. Even if we both got jobs, it wouldn't be enough by the end of the month.

~You~

Sinbad was really thinking about this. I was also, we wouldn't make enough with regular jobs. I sighed quietly and set the brush down. I jumped when I heard the sword hit the floor. Suddenly, a few rukhs appeared and he looked at me,

**"I got it (y/n)!"** he said with a grin.

The rest of the night he began to explain his plan.

**"You sure about this?"** I questioned, as I began to write stuff down.

**"Trust me,"** he replied, and I did.

~0o0o0~

I tightened my sash and stood where we had for the past month. I took breathes before I hear sin speak,

**"This is a story about a boy and a girl,"** he said and we were on the roof side by side when we glanced at each other, we started,

**"The dungeon! Thousand of people took on the challenge, but never returned."** Sinbad told the crowd,

**"When one gets past the sacred gate, they see the ancient city that was destroyed ages ago,"** he said and we jumped off to the ledge, where I continued,

**" While killing off small man-eating dragons, the boy and girl proceed further. The boy, with the help of the girl, faces the great dragon that shoots out lightning."** I said, the crowd was focused on us, so I continued,

**"The boy and girl fought with all their might. And just as the dragons fire breathing was about to hit the boy, he pierced the dragon with his sword!"** and Sinbad held his sword high, and the blue lightning struck bright until it faded,

**"The boy and the girl, is us, Sinbad and (y/n)!"** Sinbad exclaimed and pointed the sword to the crowd, who started cheering.

**"I got the crowd,"** I said, and jumped off the ledge and used one of the sacks we carried with us. 

I grabbed a much as I could until I started picking up the coins from the ground.

**"Harun!"** Sinbad shouted, I looked over at him, and there he was.

I ran over to Sinbad, just as the children began to crowd around him.

**"Amphitheater?"** I questioned, sin obviously knew what it was,

**"Yes, fortunately."** and the children started to crowd more,

**"Yes. This is something only you, a capturer can do. What a brilliant idea."** Harun told him,

**"It's all because of you, Harun. You were the one who said that our stories were more entertaining that a court of poets. You even said we were living a dream and you were in awe. That made me realize that adventure stories can captivate and excite anyone."** Sinbad said,

I felt his heart every time we told the story. As if we were back to the beginning of this adventure.

**"We were once captivated as children ourselves too. But we're still very far from a thousand gold coins. And today is the promised day. Will you please give us more time? We will fulfill our terms no matter what. We won't give up"** he stated to Harun. I knew Sinbad wouldn't give this up, even if it meant his life.

Why do I care so much about this idiot boy? We have been together since the beginning. When I looked at Harun, he glanced at a guard, and suddenly a bag was given to Sinbad.

**"That's a lot of coins,"** I exclaimed with excitement

**"This is my listening fee to you both. Accept this Sinbad, (y/n)."** he looked at me, and I gave a smile, which he returned,

**"As your comrade, I'll support your dream,"** he said to us,

**"So, our promise,"** Sinbad trailed off,

**"You both have a lot coming ahead of you, my friends. There is no time for you to waste."** Harun told us.

**"Harun. No, teacher; Who are you?"** Sinbad then asked him,

The guard answered that question,

**"He's the 22nd king of Balbadd. His excellency, King Rashid!"** that threw us both off.

This whole time, a king has been talking to us. No wonder he had that look in his eyes. A king would know the struggles. This made it more interesting to accomplish our goal.


	8. Performance pt.2

I drank the wine that was served to me. By Sinbad's face, there was good news.

**"I was approved to join the union. Now we're able to do business in Napolia. I'm excited to see the new goods from Imuchakk"** Sin said, I put a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn towards me,

**"You deserve it sin,"** I said to him,

**"Without your help (y/n), I don't think it would be possible,"** he said, then took my hand in his and kissed it.

I felt my face warm and pinch his cheek, then looked away, but not before giving him another smile.

**"Sinbad, (y/n) why don't we organize a stage performance?"** Harun suggested,

Sinbad and I were both confused by it.

**"But teacher, we were only performing to raise funds for the union admission fee. We don't need to do that anymore."** Sinbad stated, to which I nodded,

**"You both are quite mature for your age, but still amateur merchants. You joined the union, but haven't set up a shop."** Harun explained,

That took us off guard before he continued,

**"How about a warehouse to store your inventory and a carriage to transport goods? You must advertise your new shop as well. You both must work very hard to build a strong foundation now."** he finished,

He was right. And with the updated material he gave to me to read, there was a lot more we had to do, to become good merchants.

**"As you know, in Reim, there is a policy to sponsor various amusements for its citizens. The Colosseum has its gladiator, gambling houses, bathhouses, and theater. The gladiators and theater attract the most citizens."** Harun pointed out to us.

**"Gladiators and theater?"** Sinbad questioned,

By what I read up on, being a gladiator was brutal. Harun even was against it.

**"Your adventure stories are solid performances. It would be the talk of the town if you performed in the theater. I believe it's the best thing for your business to expand. What do you think?"** Harun said,

**"It does sound like we can pull it off,"** I said while looking at Sinbad, he looked at me, that was all he needed,

**"We'll do it. Come on (y/n)! We'll start preparing for it now."** he said while grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the chair.

When he stopped in by Harun, I bumped into his arm. He bowed, while I managed to wave. He ran again, but also stopped, causing me to fall into him.

**"We owe you a lot, teacher!"** he then said, the stood me straight, before running again, I managed to wave,

**"Have a good night!"** I exclaimed and managed to keep up with Sinbad.

When we got back to our room, we started thinking of ideas, which came faster than we could right now.

**"(Y/n), have you used your jewelry yet?"** Sinbad asked me, I shook my head,

**"I think you can use that to help with the show,"** he said to me, I nodded with a smile and grabbed the crown and necklace...

~0o0o0~

**"The crowd is amazing,"** I mumbled, Sinbad, grabbed my hand.

**"We'll make this a show they won't forget."** He said and set the crown on my head.

I smiled and took a breath, I felt power flow through me,

**"Valefor,"** I whispered, the necklace around my neck felt a bit heavy for a moment.

**"Welcome to the world of action-packed adventure!"** he shouted, and held his sword up high, and the blue lightning showed.

**"I hope I don't fall."** I quivered before running off the top and using my whip to sling my self through the air. Why did he have to think of something like this?!

I moved to make it seem as if I was dancing on air. I could hear the crowd,

**"I've never seen this before!" "Look! She's dancing in the sky!" "It looks like stars!"**

When I got close enough, I used my whip to swing to Sinbad. Which he then grabbed my hand, and pulled me to him. We then made our way to the middle of the theater,

**"Tonight you'll hear the adventure stories about a boy named Sinbad, and His beautiful companion, (y/n). Enjoy the show to your heart's content,"** he said and kept my hand in his.

This was the start of the journey we set out for. 

Witnessing the power of a djinn and listening to the stories of the dungeon, the people were entranced. They said the performance beat any chorus or play. Its reputation spread far beyond Napolia to every corner of the Reim empire; the people lining up for a sold-out show grew daily. This is how everyone in town came to know who they were.

I calmed my breath as I dropped my whip; Sinbad picked it up and held it to me.

**"Thanks, Sin,"** I said and got in the carriage after taking it. Harun and Sinbad followed suit

**"It was a great success,"** Harun said,

**"Yes. It's thanks to you for suggesting the idea to us. But it's unfortunate for the many people who weren't able to enter the theater. I would like a solution to that."** he said, I also felt bad for those people, especially the children.

**"You are a shameless businessman,"** Harun commented,

**"You think so?"** Sin questioned.

Suddenly we felt a rumbling. Sin and I looked out the window and could hear the people.

**"What is that?"** Sinbad asked,

**"Is this your first time seeing it?"** Harun asked us,

We looked at it in wonder and curiosity.

**"' That's the Colosseum,"** Harun answered.

Soon we were taken back to our room.

**"Sin."** I yawned while laying in bed,

**"What is it?"** he asked, I smiled and answered,

**"I'm glad we got to go on this adventure."** and before I knew it, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

~Sinbad~

**"I'm glad we got to go on this adventure."** (y/n) said to me, and fell asleep.

I chuckled and moved the hair from her face. The feeling of her hair fall between my fingers was nice. We've been together since the beginning.

I've met many woman, but none like her. Why was she different from everyone.

**"Sin...bad..."** she mumbled in her sleep, her voice was soft.

It made me happy when she said my name or when I saw her doing something. (Y/n) didn't have to stay by my side, but she did. She could have anything she wanted.

**"(Y/n)..."** I put my forehead to hers, her breath was slow.

I looked at her lips. They showed the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I leaned in but she turned over and yawned while snuggling into the sheets. I pulled back and smiled to myself. I moved away from her and went to the other side of the bed.

I got under the covers next to her and blew out the candle.

**"A king always protects his queen,"** I whispered to her then wrapped my arm around her. I would protect her always.

~You~

When the morning came, it was hectic, since we were almost late for our first performance of the day. We had only moments to prepare but we managed to start on time. The rush of the morning made us more energetic.

**"Sinbad and (Y/n) finally reached Imuchakk, after facing the powerful waves. With the tribal leaders' son, Hinahoho, they entered the dungeon of Valefor,"** he told the story, I looked up and saw our friends.

**"The three were also followed by a mysterious assassins squad."** he continued, my necklace became a bit heavy once more.

I glided across, as ice formed. The ice expanded wherever I went. My necklace shone brightly, and when it faded, I was wearing a white dress, my hair was a light blue; from the corner of my eye, I saw tails.

**"Well this is new,"** I stated and glided passed Sinbad, who had a shocked expression.

I laughed and continued to do what we agreed on. The story continued, and I managed to create a cage out of the ice since he was explaining everything.

**"The black rukh turn people into demons!"** he said, we both were remembering the dungeon.

I dropped from the cage, and my appearance went back to before. I used my whip to get on the pillars. While I went one way, Sinbad went the other. We jumped back to the ground. Blue lightning surged through the sword, and I felt my crown vibrate. We linked arms, as he continued to tell the story,

**"Did you hear me? I'll never let my comrades die! That's why I'll never let you die!"** and reenacted what happened to Ja'far

The lightning felt intense. As if it was aiding in something other than the play...

~0o0o0~

We rushed further inside the Colosseum when we were told what happened. I managed to entertain kikiriku, while Sinbad stood with Ja'far.

**"Wheres kikiriku? There he is!"** I said, while pulling the sheet away from him, he laughed and waved his arms.

Once we made sure nothing else was wrong, he headed back to where everyone was staying. Once there, rurumu and I tended to Ja'fars wounds. I smiled when rurumu called him her first child, then looked at me,

**"And you (y/n), are my sister,"** she said with a smile, which I returned,

**"You're my sister too rurumu."** and stood up.

**"I'll be going back to my room. Good night Ja'far, rurumu."** I said and walked out of the room.

I fell asleep once my head hit my pillow...

The morning was pleasant until Sinbad woke me up to go with him to the new trading post. Harun met us there and showed us around.

**"Wow, it's so new. When are the others coming here sin?"** I asked, but he was busy putting on jewelry.

**"You forgot the necklace!"** I laughed and went over to him, and picked one up, and put it around him.

We both laughed, then he held up my hand. I was confused until he slipped a few bracelets on my wrist, then held up his wrist. The bracelets looked almost exactly like his, but the difference was the designs on them. When we were done, we heard the others outside and decided to greet them.

**"Hello, everyone."** Sinbad greeted them, I laughed at how they reacted.

**"Didn't I tell you? Now we can do business in Reim and travel the world to expand our business!"** he stated, then looked at Harun,

**"Well done Sinbad, (y/n),"** he said to us,

**"No, we own it all to you, teacher. Without you, the business wouldn't exist. We wouldn't be who we are now."** Sinbad replied I nodded in agreement.

If it wasn't for Harun, we'd be starving right now.

**"No need to thank me. I was delightfully entertained by your fabulous performances during my stay here. Your adventure stories should be published as a book."** he then suggested,

**"Then the story wouldn't just be told here,"** I said with excitement, which Harun chuckled at my reaction,

**"I must be returning to Balbadd now. It's too bad we have to part ways here. When you visit, be sure to stop by the palace. Of course, you'll come to me to discuss business with my country."** he told us,

**"' Of course teacher!"** we both agreed, then Harun went to where his guards were,

**"Farewell Sinbad, (y/n),"** he said, I waved to him, as he left but looked back at us,

**"I am expecting an invitation when you and (y/n) get married, Sinbad."** he then said,

**"Why is everyone thinking we'll get married?!"** I exclaimed and hid behind rurumu.

We were family. We weren't related by blood, but still family. Soon enough, we all went inside the building to set up. All the while Sinbad talking to me about writing about our adventures.


	9. Sasan

The sky was clear again. It was relaxing to be way up on the ship, that it felt like I could touch the clouds. Looking down, I saw Hinahoho and Ja'far, along with Sinbad. Taking hold of a rope, I leaped off as far as I could and swung down. The rush untied my hair, making it flow. I missed them by a few inches, but I kept swinging until it stopped.

**"Sorry guys."** I apologized while laughing.

**"You could have gotten hurt (y/n),"** Ja'far said and pouted.

**"Relax Ja'far, (y/n) can take care of herself,"** Sinbad said I nodded.

**"(Y/n), Rurumu told me to give this to you."** Hina told me, and went over to a crate, and picking up a package.

**"For me?"** I questioned, he nodded with a smile,

**"It's from the three of us. Happy birthday (y/n)."** Hina said I blinked, the laughed.

**"I honestly forgot my birthday, whenever we get back, I'll tell Rurumu thank you,"** I replied and sat down then began unwrapping the package,

**"Oh wow. It's beautiful."** I held up the outfit.

**"I let Rurumu pick out everything since you both talk the most,"** Hina said and rubbed the back of his head, I smiled at him,

**"It really is beautiful. Thank you."** I replied, he nodded,

**"It's an outfit a bride wears the day before her wedding,"** Hina explained, I tensed up,

**"W-wedding?"** I questioned, he nodded,

**"The day before, the bride to be gets pampered since she will be starting a new life, her family and friends pamper her, to celebrate the new chapter of her life with someone,"** Hina explained, the fabric felt smooth against my skin.

**"I'll keep this safe until I do get married."** I smiled at him, he smiled in return and ruffled my hair.

**"Happy birthday, (y/n),"** Ja'far said to me and suddenly hugged me. I hugged back,

**"Thank you Ja'far,"** I responded and pulled away,

he smiled a bit and went back to what he was doing. I got up and looked at Sinbad. There was a strange expression on his face.

**"You alright Sinbad?"** I asked concerned, he blinked and nodded.

**"Yeah. I got you a gift too,"** he said, I smiled and swatted his arm,

**"You didn't have to get me anything."** and went to my room, below the ship, to put away the outfit.

~Sinbad~

Marriage? Who else would (y/n) want to marry? Well, she is beautiful, can carry her own, has fighting skills.

**"What else?"** I questioned, as I got the gift for her, that I hid behind a crate.

(Y/n) was going to be the queen of her own county. If anyone was going to marry her, they would have to know she wouldn't give up her role to just sit around. I doubt she would just pick anyone. Why did it bother me though? She's her own person, she could get any man.

**"Anyone..."** I mumbled, looking out to the ocean.

Thinking about the future, she would go on to have her own life. There would be someone that would make her happy. Someone that would give her a family. That someone...wouldn't be me...It shouldn't bother me as much. I knew it would happen one day, but having someone say it, the reality hit. One day, she will be the queen of her own country. She would have a life of her own. But would we still have an adventure?

**"Sinbad? You okay?"** her voice brought me back to my senses.

When I turned to look at her, I froze. She wore heels that strapped around her ankle, the black skirt was snug on her legs, and stopped just above her knees, the gold sash shimmered when the sunlight was on it; she had straps go on both sides of her her neck, which attached to her top, her chest was well covered, but the top revealed part of the left side of her stomach, as it was cut at an angle. She hasn't shown much of her figure, as long as I have known her. The wind blew gently, causing her hair to move, it had grown much longer, she left it down with a headband on.

**"Um..."** I began, she tilted her head a bit.

**"Sin, you'll get bugs in your mouth."** she giggled, which I haven't realized my mouth was open.

**" Happy birthday, my queen,"** I told her and lifted up the small box, I felt my face heat up.

**"Thank you, Sinbad,"** she said happily and took the box from my hands. I heard her gasp,

**"Sin, these are beautiful."** I saw her smile.

She then took out the gift, which I had a pair of gold earrings, which looked like mine but had purple jewels in them, made for her. As she tried to put them on, while holding the box, I took the box from her and gave her one of the earrings. After a couple of seconds, she had them on. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me.

**"Thank Sinbad, a gift from you means a lot to me, even though you didn't have to,"** she whispered and kissed my cheek.

Then just as quickly as she had hugged me, she was gone.

**"We're almost there Sinbad!"** Hinahoho exclaimed, and I watched her rush over to the front of the boat.

She had an excited look in her eye. It was what made her even prettier than any other woman I've met.

~You~

When we docked, it wasn't as grand as reim. If it wasn't for Ja'far, I would have forgotten my bag, and my shawl. Sinbad and I walked ahead of Hina and Ja'far.

**"It's so peaceful,"** I commented as we walked up the steps.

When we paused, I heard Ja'far talking about how the Sasan kingdom is known for its minerals and was isolated. Which reminded me of the Imuchakk.

**"It'll be fine. Vittel is our accountant and is reliable; Mahado's quiet, but is a hard worker and is well-liked. This is our first time in this country, so I should be here, as head of the company, right?"** Sinbad explained, he did make valid points.

**"Alright! Let's go."** he then said, and began walking, which I followed,

**"Always looking ahead Sin. You cause more trouble than ever, but if you didn't, how much fun would this adventure even be?"** I said with a smile and nudged him.

**"You just want to go on an adventure,"** Hina commented, Sinbad laughed and responded,

**"It's an exciting feeling."** and we continued our way up.

**"That's the summit."** Sinbad pointed out, it got a bit windy, so I wrapped my shawl more.

**"Oh wow,"** I mumbled,

**"We made it. To the Sasan kingdom: the land of purity."** Sinbad stated.

The long way to the actual kingdom was a trip. It was worth it when we got there either way. The town itself was amazing, but by some of the looks the locals gave us, I had to make sure Sinbad was kept in line.

**"This is amazing,"** Sinbad remarked,

**"We just have to be able to do business here,"** Ja'far said with a smile, but soon the locals were anything but welcoming.

**"People from the outside world." "They're heretics, tainted by the outside." "Do not associate with them." "Such impurity, the women even dress like harlots."** I heard them say, but I had to keep my comments to myself when I heard that last statement. We were here on a mission.

There was suddenly a sound of metal hitting the ground.

**"Outsiders are not prohibited to interact with our citizens unless they have permission. This way, please."** one of the Sasan guards said to us, and we followed him to a building.

It was the office of trade, which I thought might be easy, but that hope was soon shattered.

**"Rejected. Sasan does not conduct trade with the outside world. Please return to your country."** the man said,

**"I don't mean to be rude sir, but we know for a fact that metal and minerals are directly being imported from Sasan to reim"** Ja'far stated,

**"That is not defined as trade. Those materials were supplied to honor Sasan's friendship to the Reim Empire. The Reim empire has proven its understanding of strong faith. Also, Sasan's resources are blessings from God; We'll never let heretics such as you profit from it. If you understand, I am asking you to kindly leave."** the man explained and glared at us.

Before Ja'far could say anything against it, Sinbad stopped him, and said something instead,

**"Before we leave, please tell us, how can we establish a friendship with Sasan, not as merchants, but as friends and comrades."** which took the man off guard,

**"I want to learn about everyone's culture; to respect their many beliefs of all the countries around the world. How can I accomplish that in your country? Please, don't hesitate to tell me. But if not me, to her."** Sinbad motioned to me, I raised an eyebrow in curiosity,

**"The people of Sasan welcome one another as they would welcome you. But if you really want to establish a friendly relationship, then you must visit the Sasan knights."** the man then explained to us.

We thanked him for his information and left.

**"Well, this just got interesting,"** I mumbled and soon realized there were people gathering.

**"I'm going to look for a place we can stay while we're here,"** I stated,

**"You sure you'll be alright on your own?"** Sinbad asked, he looked concerned, I don't blame him.

**"Yeah, I got my whip. Ja'far, try to keep him out of trouble, Hina you help too."** I said to them, they nodded and I left them to look for an inn.

I thought about what else the man said to us before we left. This place really didn't welcome outsiders, unless they had a friendship.

**"Knight-king huh. Must be tough."** I said to myself and continued to look around, but then my bag with my dungeon jewel grew a bit heavy suddenly.

The people ignored me, which kind of made it easy, yet difficult to find an inn. I came to a place a little way away, to what I think would be considered the outskirts. Once inside I was greeted by the owner.

**"You seem far from your home young lady,"** she said with a smile,

**"Yeah, I'm here with my friends. May I rent two rooms for the time being?"** I then asked, she nodded and told me how much they were.

Once paying for the first night, I headed out to find the three idiots, hopefully, Sinbad didn't cause trouble. I was proven wrong when later on in the day, I found them running. After scolding Sinbad, we headed back to the inn. We ordered our meal and began to talk.

**"You were really given the cold shoulder by those knights,"** Hina commented while pouring himself some wine,

**"I underestimated how inflexible those knights really are. They didn't even give me the time of day."** Sinbad said and took a bite of his food,

**"Of course not. You can't have a direct conversation with the knight king. I'm actually surprised they haven't kicked us out yet. You have to be more careful,"** Ja'far was about to continue, but Sinbad cut him off, I shook my head at him and took a drink,

**"Yeah! Next time I'm going to make him talk to me."** Sinbad stated, I just poured more wine into hina's and my cups.

**"Great idea. But how are you going to do that? By forcing them? I'll be glad to help."** Hina replied,

**"Idiots,"** I mumbled and ate my food.

**"No. A friendly discussion will be fine. After all, we haven't done anything wrong."** Sinbad retorted,

**"Were you even listening to me? I'm telling you to stop provoking the knights. And stop encouraging him Hinahoho."** Ja'far asked,

**"I'm just going to see what he does, so then I can scold him then beat him until he realizes what he's done,"** I said to Ja'far, who sighed,

**"It doesn't matter anyway since foreigners are prohibited from going out at night,"** Hina explained to us.

Good thing I changed into something warmer for the time being since it got colder at night.

**"Look around, there is barely anyone here."** Hina pointed out, I glanced around,

**"They did an excellent job of isolating all the foreigners like us, from having any contact with its citizens. We can't interact with the citizens or the knights. There are roadblocks everywhere."** Ja'far said to us, it really was a grim reality when he said it like that,

**"Don't be so pessimistic. If we're patient, we can work it out."** Sinbad said to him,

**"You think so?"** Ja'far sad with a smile,

**"Trust us Ja'far, we just have to do everything we can,"** I said with a smile,

**"And besides, even if they dress a little too conservative, the women of Sasan are quite beautiful in spite of their modesty."** Sinbad then said, which I glared at him.

Why was it, when he began talking about other women bother me? It hasn't made me this upset since he always does it,

**"Hina, need I remind you, Rurumu and I talk about EVERYTHING that goes on, while we're on this adventure."** I pointed out, I saw him tense up.

Suddenly there was someone tapping on the table, and asking to sit with us. He seemed really enthusiastic until the owner grabbed him and started to yell at him until she said something about him being the knight-kings son.

**"Well, that might help,"** I said to Sinbad,

**"Of course. He is the son of our current knight-king Darius. His name is Mystras."** she said, and soon she and Mystras were bickering,

**"Since when were we ever interesting?"** I whispered to Ja'far who shrugged.

**"Don't be so tense my lady. All he wants is to listen to a few stories. It's also a wonderful opportunity for us to speak to a knight. If you don't mind, could you let it pass just this once?"** Sinbad asked her, I gripped the table.

Why did it bother me?!

Soon enough, we were gathered around one side of the table, while the others offered him food, Sinbad asked for more.

**"He can really put it away."** was my comment on how Mystras ate all the food when he finally explained why it was obvious.

They were really down with their beliefs. But with Mystras, he had it harder. I could only try to imagine how rough it is for him since he's the son of the knight-king. He was like someone who had been starving for days and finally got a good meal.

**"I'm Sinbad. Head of the Sindria trading company, and a dungeon capturer; An adventurer."** Sinbad introduced himself,

**"Dungeon capturer?"** Mystras was confused, and Sinbad took out the biography I helped him write.

**"This is the book I wrote about it. To celebrate our new friendship, I shall entertain you with my stories."** Sinbad said,

**"Thankfully you won't be needing my help this time,"** I said, Mystras look at me, I smiled at him,

**"I'm (y/n), Sinbad's sister."** and suddenly Mystras went red, and shrank back.

I blinked in confusion until Sinbad's sword unleashed lightning, he began to talk,

**"Taking on countless sea voyages, there's a man who ventures to new lands with valor and courage. He captures mysterious dungeons and was the first to acquire the power of the djinn. I will now unveil, the adventures of Sinbad!"** he exclaimed, I shook my head, but watched him.

Mystras was into the stories. It was well into the night when he realized it had gotten so late.

**"Good night everyone. A-and good n-night to you, l-lady (y-y/n)."** Mystras said to me, and held out his hand nervously,

**"Good night Mystras,"** I replied with a smile and put my hand in his, he gasped and quickly kissed my hand before running out the door.

~Sinbad~

**"I think he'll fit in our group just fine."** (y/n) stated as she took off her earrings and began to brush out her hair.

**"You think?"** I asked, she nodded, then put the brush down and went to the bathroom.

**"They have such fancy tubs. I never have seen one this size. I think we could all fit."** I heard her comment with a laugh, before closing the door, but not fully shutting it.

Soon I heard the water running, and steam blew from the crevice. Her voice traveled out to the room, the soft humming mixed with light splashes. I got up and went to where the earrings were. I held one up and just imagined her wearing them throughout her life. She'd be a great queen, and a great mother one day. I set the earring down and sighed a bit,

**"Sinbad, can you come in here."** I heard her say.

Before going to her, I hesitated. Did I really hear her?

**"What for (y/n)? You usually get mad when I'm in there with you."** I replied,

**"Well you usually are in here, when you're not wanted,"** she remarked, that was all I needed and opened the door once by it.

The steam blew in my face, and then it was as if a gift was sent from god. (Y/n)'s hair touched the floor, bubbles were covering her whole figure, but the candles glowed around her as if they tried to match her beauty. She moved a bit away front the wall of the tub, and pulled her hair into the water, and began to wash it.

**"Uh..."** I started, she looked at me, then pointed to a shelf.

**"Can you give me one of those bottles, please?"** she asked, I nodded and went to it, and grabbed a pink one.

Once it was in my hand, I went over to her and put it in her hand when she lifted it from the water. When she opened the top, she smiled and poured some in the water. A faint scent of flowers filled the room, it was nice. She started to hum again, I couldn't leave because I had to, I didn't want to. Only on a few incidents that I walked in when she didn't have clothes on.

**"Sinbad?"** she asked and looked at me, which I couldn't help but look back at her,

**"I love you,"** she said with a smile, I froze and just looked at her.

She lifted up her arms up, and I went over to her, then knelt by the tub.

**"I do too,"** I replied, she had a blush on her face and leaned in, I leaned in also, but then it started to get suffocating from the steam...

I gasped and sat up. (Y/n) was next to me looking concerned.

**"You alright sin?"** she asked and picked up a cup,

**"What happened?"** I questioned and took the cup,

**"You passed from the sudden exposure to the steam. I had to hurry up to get you,"** she explained,

**"It was just a dream..."** I mumbled to myself,

**"What was that?"** she asked, I shook my head and drank the water, which was refreshing.

The night continued to be relaxing. After she was sure I had recovered, she fell asleep. Once I blew out the candles, the moonlight was all that was there. There was just the moment of us alone, this peaceful moment. I lied beside her, and she moved a bit closer. These moments were just for us. I looked at her and smiled, she looked peaceful. It was nice to have her by my side...

~You~

When the morning came, it was rather uneventful, surprisingly. After we had our breakfast, Mystras came to us and begged to take him when we left, but Ja'far said otherwise. Suddenly Sinbad and I could sense someone else, and he told them to come out. A child that looked like Mystras came forward.

**"Spartos, why are you here?"** Mystras asked the child, he may have been his brother,

**"Brother, I look up to you, please stay here in Sasan. There is only one person who can take over as knight-king, and that's you,"** he said to Mystras,

**"You should become knight-king. Didn't you hear me say I refuse to stay here in the isolated lonely world."** Mystras said he was really struggling with what he wanted, and what he knew what he should do,

**"Alright, I'll take you with me. But you can't just leave this way. You have to be responsible for your own decisions."** Sinbad explained to Mystras,

**"I understand that. Once a person is baptized as a Sasan knight, they make a promise to serve Sasan until the day they die. There is another way to leave the Sasan knights, without dying."** Mystras said to us, his brother wasn't too happy about it.

The rest of the day, was just of us thinking of how to persuade the knight-king since we needed his permission to do trade. There was bickering, but it was normal.

**"I'm going to go to bed early,"** I said with a smile then yawning.

Once in the room, I changed and sat on the window sill. Wrapping my shawl around me, I looked out into the city.

**"Good night lady (y/n)."** I heard, and looked down, Mystras was below and waved,

**"Good night Mystras, be safe going home,"** I replied, he nodded and went to where the horses were held.

~Mystras~

(Y/n), she was the first woman I met, that wasn't from Sasan. She was quite beautiful. And by what Hinahoho said to me, no one was courting her.

**"(Y/n), truly an angel."** I said to myself and smiled as I rode home.

She was older, but that didn't matter. Her personality was what drew me to her, she was her own person, and knew the outside world.

**"She wouldn't want to be with someone like me."** I sighed dejectedly, but I knew there was some hope.

~You~

When we walked out of the inn, Sinbad and I felt a familiar presence. I looked around and gasped,

**"Yunan,"** I whispered, as Sinbad asked why he was there,

**"Sinbad, you aged,"** he said, but didn't say anything to me, I laughed,

**"I did not! I only grew taller! I am a handsome young man now."** he exclaimed,

**"You sure about that?"** Yunan retorted, I laughed, and soon Yunan looked at me,

**"And you (y/n), you got more beautiful,"** he said with a smile.

I felt my face warm up and looked to the side.

**"I age as everyone else does,"** I said to him,

**"Hey sin, who is that?"** Ja'far asked, and Sinbad answered,

**"He's the traveler that led (y/n) and I to Baal's dungeon two years ago and helped us get home again. But we don't really know who he is."** to which Ja'far was surprised,

**"Well, that's a bummer. I've only been watching you both the entire time. You obtained a second djinn, didn't you?"** Yunan then said,

So it was Yunan at Valefors dungeon...

**"How do you know that? You really are a strange one. So what brings you here?"** Sinbad replied,

**"I'm sure you have a pretty good idea about why I'm here. Dungeons have been appearing around the world as of recent."** Yunan explained that wasn't good at all,

**"Yeah, ever since I captured Baal, there's been sightings everywhere,"** Sinbad responded,

**"Yes, and now royalty, as well as citizens in every town, are challenging dungeons, and trying to obtain the power of the djinn."** Yunan began,

**"This is going to be serious later on."** I thought

**"There are capturers in the reim empire, the Kou Empire, and a new power that has three nations behind it; the small countries of Artemyra and Heliohapt, even your homeland, Parthevia; And finally here, in Sanan. You're not the only one who has the power of djinn anymore."** Yunan continued,

What really wasn't all that surprising, that the Knight-king had a djinn since Yunan pointed it out to us. But with Sinbad, it really didn't matter if they were a dungeon capturer. I was proven right when he answered Yunan.

**"You both are adventurous and entertaining as ever. I'll be waiting eagerly to see what happens next when capturer's come face to face."** Yunan said, and hit his stick on the ground, then disappeared.

What will happened next, I wasn't too keen on finding out, but it had to be done.

**"Let's go,"** Sinbad told us, we nodded and followed him.

We had made it just in time before anything damaging could happen. Good thing Ja'far got more details.

**"Mystras is in a more serious situation. By what I got from the gatekeeper, the one who is defeated loses his head,"** he explained to us,

**"Mystras."** I gasped and looked on from behind the crowd of knights.

How could a father behead his own son, because of tradition...

**"It's not a fair fight if he uses his djinns power,"** I mumbled to myself and felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked and saw Sinbad giving me a reassuring look, it helped, sort of. But I was proven right when the feeling of the power appeared, that only a djinn can manage. But that power was pushed towards Mystras, who hit a pillar, that was it. He got up and tried to hit him once more, but that made him hit another pillar, even worse than the first time.

**"Is that all you got?"** his father said to him, but I could tell Mystras couldn't get up yet.

It was as if he had given up, and accepted his fate.

**"As a final tribute to you, knight Mystras. Your fight was praiseworthy."** his father said, and lifted his sword.

Sinbad walked forward to where the fight had taken place. Naturally, I followed but was ready to fend off whoever tried to hurt him.

**"Stop! Hold it right there!"** Sinbad shouted,

The knights and Mystras's father looked at us. We were stopping something brutal from happening; not everyone deserved death. We had come so far, now it was just the moments we had to face; even if those moments weren't the best.


	10. Sasan pt.2

Just as the Sasan knights were about to attack us, Darius stopped them, and Sinbad took out the sword that Baal dwelled in. I felt a sudden pressure on my head and reached up, to only feel my crown. Out of all the times, our training had to work when not needed.

**"This is a sacred battle, based on our religious teachings. I ask you to stay out of it."** Darius said to us,

**"So you're calling it a sacred battle? The power you're referring to as god, is the power you obtained by capturing the dungeon?"** Sinbad asked,

I could tell by what he said, put Darius more on guard,

**"You did obtain the power legitimately on your own, so you're free to use it as you like. But it's not related to God's grace."** Sinbad continued,

Everyone was on edge now, since their faith was being put to the test. 

**"Sinbad, what are you doing?"** I thought,

**"The power I'm talking about is given to those who can capture a dungeon. In other words, that power has nothing to do with the dogma followed by the people of Sasan."** Sinbad finished.

He had done it now. To my relief, Mystras had gotten up, and was safely away from us,

**"State your name,"** Darius ordered good thing he had forgotten about me,

**"My name is Sinbad, I'm a merchant who travels the world, and I'm a capturer just like you. I challenge you to a battle. As you can tell I have a sharp tongue, and I'm not afraid to use it."** Sinbad said, I just shook my head, 

**"If you win the battle, you can punish me in any way you want."** Sinbad offered,

**"And if you win?"** Darius asked, 

Sinbad and I both looked at Mystras,

**"We take him,"** Sinbad answered, Mystras looked a bit irritated, but we could handle him later,

**"One more thing, you'll have no issue of us doing business together."** Sinbad continued.

Soon after, the knights were concerned about Sinbad. Some were even starting to question the power of the djinn, which they thought was the power of God. Soon enough, Darius had accepted the challenge.

**"I'm gonna go back to the others, you just be careful,"** I said and was about to go back to Ja'far and Hina when Mystras came from the crowd.

**"You won't be able to defeat my father!"** he exclaimed,

**"Why not?"** Sinbad asked,

**"No attacks can break through his power. His surroundings are protected by an impenetrable barrier. The more power behind the attack, the greater attack he will use to counter it. Don't be careless and put us both in danger."** Mystras said, he really was worried about him, I went over to him just as Ja'far had.

**"You're not going to stop him now,"** Ja'far stated, Mystras tried to counter it, but failed,

**"Sinbad is trying to provoke your father on purpose. He's got a reason for it."** Hina then stated,

**"Just watch Mystras, Sinbad wouldn't do anything without thinking it through; most of the time,"** I said with a smile and looked at his arm, 

**"Let's get your arm checked first,"** I said to him, he looked at me in uncertainty, but that changed when Sinbad and Darius started to fight.

The fight had gotten intense quickly. I hadn't felt my heart race so fast before, especially when Darius reflected one of Sin's attacks. Soon the knights were commenting on the fight.

**"An even match? If it's an even match with me at this level, that's embarrassing. There is no doubt that your power is great if you were using it at it's fullest potential. Let me show you."** Sinbad stated a quick glance to me said everything.

I went towards Sinbad but stood a few feet back, then took deep breaths before I felt the rush of power flow through me. It was a bit uncomfortable still, but not as much like before. The blue strands of lightning were around me, like a cage, and I heard Sinbad speaking,

**"My servant of rage and greatness. Take shelter within me, transform me, and make my body into a great sorcerer!"**

and the blue strands then enclosed me within a small vortex, just Like Sinbad. I caught my breath when I realized my appearance changed, but was a bit similar to Sin's. He then started to explain about what had happened,

**"You transform yourself into a sorcerer, wearing the power of the djinn. The djinn equips manifests the djinns true powers. How much more do you think you can endure?"** Sinbad said to him, and soon raised his sword,

I took hold of my whip, in case I had to break apart some rubble. 

**"Bararaq."** Sinbad said, and blue lightning came through the ceiling. 

Just before that, I put up a small barrier. I saw Sinbad take Darius through the ceiling. He better not beat him up a whole lot. When the dust faded away, everyone could see that Sinbad and Darius were no longer there.

**"What a big mess,"** Hina commented I sighed and nodded. 

Everyone looked at the giant hole in the ceiling. 

**"(Y/n), how are you able to do a full-body djinn equip?"** Ja'far asked me, 

**"I'm honestly not sure still. But what I do know, is that as long as I have an object from the dungeon of that specific djinn, I'm able to use the power just like Sinbad, even when he isn't using his djinn equip."** I explained, Ja'far nodded and Hina glanced around.

**"I just hope Sinbad doesn't overdo it,"** I stated and while I inspected my outfit.

~Sinbad~

Once I let Darius go, I followed. He was still going to put up a fight, but it was obvious who was the victor.

**"Well, I apologize. I thought I demonstrated the difference in our abilities in the battle earlier. I guess that wasn't enough. Please forgive me, I should have shown you this from the start. I would of brought (y/n) with me, but she would tear off my head if she knew what I was going to do."** I said to him, then pointed my sword towards the mountains,

**"Bararaq Saiqa."** and Baal's power flowed through the sword, and into the mountains.

**"The mountains. They disappeared."** Darius said in shock,

**"Do you understand now? If were of the mind to do it, I could annihilate the whole country of Sasan. Since you haven't acquired your djinn equip, it would be impossible to beat me."** I explained,

**"Even though we are both capturers, we are not equal?"** Darius questioned,

**"That's right. If my goal was to invade Sasan, it would have happened ages ago. Even with you as Knight-king, Sasan would have fallen."** I replied,

**"What are you doing in my country? I demand an answer to what business do you have here?"** he said, more like ordered, but I don't blame him,

**"This is my intention, to establish commerce, and form a trade relationship with your country. I want to form an equal alliance with the Sasan kingdom. That's the only thing I'm after."** I explained to him,

When started to question me again, I answered,

**"Forgive me for my attitude earlier. It was done to create an opportunity to negotiate with you. Knight-king, please disregard my rude behavior."** I apologized with a bow, 

**"Now we can move on to the real issue at hand. Currently, there are people capturing dungeons around the world and obtaining their power. Eventually, the situation will throw the world off balance, changing the distribution of power significantly. Sasan is no exception;"** I could tell he was taken back by this, I had to continue to explain,

**"We will be forced into a war. However, I have no interest in waging war. I actually want to end this useless violence. To bring about a world where people and nations respect each other. I want to use this power for good."** I finished explaining, he didn't seem to buy it,

**"A world where everyone respects each other? That's a fool's dream. You actually think that peace is possible?"** he responded,

**"Yes, I'm going to start my own country and become king. I will need a close ally who shares the same motives I do. Join me, and help me change the world."** I offered,

**"Change the world? But how.."** he trailed off,

**"It's possible, but I need you, the knight-king of Sasan, Darius Leoxses, we're going to need your power to do it,"** I stated

~You~ 

**"Mystras, let me see your arm,"** I said to him, he looked hesitant,

**"(Y/n) is a medic."** Ja'far vouched for me, I smiled at him which he returned.

It had been a while since they had gone. I wasn't sure what was happening with Sinbad, but he had to hurry up. Before I could even take a breath, the knights were pointing their spears at us. I took hold of my whip, and still being in djinn equip, my powers were still greater.

**"Half an hour has passed since the knight-king vanished."** one of the knights stated, then everyone else followed suit,

**"Looks like we're done for,"** Ja'far commented I glanced around before the blue lightning appeared. 

Sinbad and Darius were standing in front of the giant rock that had something written in on it. I sighed in relief, the knights then went to the edge of the steps, still leaving us in the middle. I let go of the power, and it slowly turned into blue shimmer, until I was back to the way I once was. It wasn't until Darius acknowledge Sinbad as a disciple and left us behind.

**"Finally they're unified,"** Hina stated,

**"You can say that again hina."** I chuckled.

Soon after everything was arranged, we went back to the inn, to get our bearings, so we could head out that night. Sasan was an interesting country.

~0o0o0~

I admired the Sasan kingdom from the roof I went on. We'd be gone soon, so I decided to take in its beauty once more. 

**"I should get going since he probably won't know where we would be,"** I said to myself and made my way to the gate of the Sasan Knights praying area. 

**"Is it a praying area? But they did have a battle in it. I'm overthinking this."** I said to no one in particular and kept walking.

I turned the corner and saw Mystras. I saw about to wave until I saw him turn back, and saw the knight-king.

~Mystras~

Once I made it clear to my father I was actually going, he was fine with it.

**"I want you to go. As proof of this alliance, I'm ordering you to go and explore with Sinbad. Walk this world for me, as my son."** he said to me,

**"I became stronger because of you, father. You were always solid as a rock. You taught me to not back down from my beliefs and to stick with them. Thank you."** I said to him, 

**"Mystras!"** her voice echoed, I turned quickly and saw her waving.

**"Come on! Or they'll leave just to mess with us!"** she shouted with a smile,

**"I approve of your choice for a bride, Mystras. She travels with Sinbad, no doubt she can hold her own."** my father commented, I tensed and shook my head,

**"I-i-its not like that!"** I exclaimed,

**"It's impolite to keep a lady waiting,"** he said to me, I nodded quickly and ran to meet up with her.

**"About time, I was going to just leave myself,"** she said and nudged my shoulder.

I looked away and smiled a bit to myself. I got to travel with her, maybe there was hope after all. 

~You~ 

**"Sorry to keep you all waiting,"** Mystras said to the others, 

**"Did you get to say your goodbyes?"** Sinbad asked him, which he answered yes. 

I went over to Hina and Ja'far. Soon enough, Sinbad explained in more detail about our trade with Sasan. It really was fun seeing Mystras flustered, 

**"Trust us, Sin makes enough trouble by himself,"** I commented, which made Hina and Ja'far chuckle. 

**"Brother, wait! How come you were going to leave without telling me first?"** Mystras's little brother appeared. 

Mystras started to explain to his brother why. But it was plain as day, why he really didn't tell him. Hina pointed that out soon after. I felt bad for his little brother, but if I ever left Sinbad, I would be quite sad myself. We waited for him by the entrance, and once he got to us, we made our journey down to the port. 

**"A whole night we have to travel. I hate you, Sinbad."** I stated and sneezed from the slight chill. 

**"Why me?"** Sinbad asked with a pout. 

Soon there was another shawl over my own. I looked and saw Mystras with a nervous look. 

**"H-here you go, l-lady (y-y/n),"** he said, I smiled, 

**"Thanks, Mystras,"** I replied, and patted his hand, then continued our walk. 

When we had gotten to the pier the sun had risen. 

**"So pretty."** I yawned and smiled. 

**"This is...the ocean?"** Mystras asked I nodded. 

**"I'm going to get a head start alright. I'm tired."** I said to Sinbad who nodded. 

I left the cliff edge to go to the boat since that's where my bed was. We added a new friend to our adventure, this one might be an even bigger crazy than the rest of us combined. 

When I got to the boat, the others then appeared, and soon we were off. 

**"I'm going to miss those mountains,"** I said to Ja'far who looked confused. 

**"Mountains. That's right; Oh Sinbad."** I said, and he looked at me, as I went up to him with a smile and then knocked him down. 

**"What was that for?!"** he exclaimed and rubbed his head, 

**"YOU IDIOT! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DESTROYS MOUNTAINS?!"** I yelled at him, and I notice him tense up, he tried to play it off, but it was too late, I had already tied him to the mass. 

**"You will stay there until bedtime. No dinner until I untie you tonight. Hinahoho, you better not give him dinner, same goes for you Mystras."** I stated to them, I knew Ja'far would listen to me, I hope. I trusted him. 

Once making sure it was tied, I made my way to the bottom of the ship to my room. Once there I lied on my bed and drifted off to sleep. Those idiots can live a few hours without me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!


	11. Artemyra

The sun shone brightly, and very warm. TOO WARM.

**"Why is it so hot?!"** I exclaimed and used the fan I had to cool myself down.

**"We're going to be landing soon. Shall we start preparing?"** Ja'far asked, but Sinbad and Mystras were distracted.

**"Let's get our stuff ready, we'll leave those two behind if need be,"** I answered and put a hand on his shoulder, which he nodded.

**"It sure is humid,"** Hina commented, which I nodded in agreement.

**"Wow,"** I commented when I noticed something in the sky,

**"The size of that thing is impressive,"** Sinbad noted,

**"The wingspan is wider than the ship."** Hina then pointed out.

I went off the side of the boat to try to get a closer look when I realized they were going next to us.

**"That's strange. There are travelers from the outside world."** One of them said, she looked to be the older sibling, of the two,

**"Hey there!"** the younger one said while waving.

I could help it, so I greeted back,

**"Hello! Your bird is huge!"** they laughed then looked at each other for a moment then back to me,

**"Hi, guys! If you think you can make it all the way to Artemyra, come and find us, and we'll show you a good time!"** the older one said,

Mystras was taken back at the moment. I don't blame him since he was basically cut off from women his whole life.

**"But we'll see if you can manage to get there. Last time them men couldn't even handle an all-nighter; they got so scared, they were trembling and crying like little fawns. That's all that men are good for anyway, they might as well milk it for what it's worth."** the older sibling explained.

I couldn't hold in my laughter. These women from Artemyra were not only head-strong but very opinionated. This had to be my favorite country we had visited by far.

**"Hopefully you'll prove us wrong, and we'll be pleasantly surprised. Good luck."** the older one said. But Sinbad just had to open his mouth, not knowing how it made me feel

**"Sure thanks. Farewell, ladies. See you two later tonight."** and just like that, those two girls had crossed the line.

I could tell they were happy by how they looked, but as always, they denied it.

**"But I wasn't being serious! You're an idiot."** the older one said before she held out her hand.

I blinked and tilted my head. Taking a few steps back from the side, I ran to give myself some leverage to leap over and grab her hand.

**"(Y/N)!"** Sinbad and Mystras exclaimed, and the bird flew up higher. 

**"This would be great if I wasn't hanging on for dear life!"** I exclaimed and looked down.

Sinbad and Mystras were on the ground with nosebleeds. Those idiot perverts. The older sister helped me onto the giant bird and took off ahead.

**"How can you sail with such men?"** the older one asked flustered, 

**"It's a talent, trust me,"** I answered.

I looked back and saw Ja'far getting frantic. Soon the ship got further away. Maybe I could use some time away from them for a bit. Maybe I could finally sort out my feelings.

~Sinbad~

I hadn't known that (Y/n) wore such provocative underwear, but that glimpse up her skirt meant she knew what she as putting on.

**"Sinbad! (y/n) just got kidnapped!"** Ja'far exclaimed,

**" But she went willingly. Does that count as kidnapping?"** Hinahoho questioned,

**"It's going to be a lot more exciting to land in Artemyra kingdom than I thought,"** I said to them, 

**"You're the man Sinbad! I'm willing to follow you anywhere in the world!"** Mystras exclaimed with determination

~You~

**"What was that all about? He was so annoying."** The older sister huffed.

I chuckled and answered,

**"When you travel with him, you get used o his antics."** than the younger one responded,

**"Actually, I thought he was kind of handsome,"** she said, and we both looked at her,

**"Remember: ALL men are all talk and no action. We just have to wait and see if they make it through this valley and get to Artemyra."** the older said to her, which I nodded with her, and the bird picked up some speed.

~Sinbad~

**"(Y/n) better be alright."** I aid to myself,

**"Don't worry Sin, I'm positive she can hold her own."** Hinahoho tried to comfort me.

**"Yeah! Lady (y/n) is not only beautiful but strong as well."** Mystras said with a smile, for some reason when he complimented her, it irritated me.

Soon we docked, and no later were we running off the boat.

**"We got to pass through this valley today! Onward! Let's get to the garden of Eden!"** Mystras yelled and pointed forward.

**"I'm right behind you!"** I replied, and we both ran ahead.

It wasn't until later when the sun had begun to set when reality hit me.

**"Come on Sin!"** Mystras said, with Ja'far by his side,

**"Curse you mountain man and ex-assassin."** I thought, and fell over,

**"It's hot and I'm exhausted! I can't do this anymore, I refuse to go one step farther! Can't you see we need to take a break Ja'far!"** I exclaimed while flailing about,

**"What?! I thought we were going to try to pass through the valley today!"** Ja'far exclaimed at me,

**"Oh how I envy the young, and beautiful woman who got a free ride,"** I said while rolling over,

**"Hey! You're young too!"** Ja'far argued,

I saw Hinahoho's foot when I looked up at him.

**"Please carry me on your back Hinahoho. You can easily carry twice my weight."** I tried, but he looked no better than I did.

(Y/n) was lucky to get a ride from those pretty Artemyra girls.

**"Why did she picked and not me?"** I pouted.

~Mystras~

Ja'far had used one of his blades to latch onto a rick on the other side of the bridge.

**"I'll be your guide, so follow me. Pay attention to your surroundings."** Ja'far stated,

**"Sure. But what about him."** I said and looked at Sinbad, who was moping.

**"Does he always whine like that?"** I asked, 

**"You don't have to worry; Sinbad will pull himself together, he can do anything; Just as long as we don't spoil him,"** Ja'far said, it really amazed me at how he looked up to him,

**"Wow Ja'far, you've never doubted Sinbad. You put a lot of trust in him."** I stated, which he replied,

**"That's not what I was talking about. I just have a lot of experience with him and have seen a lot as his vassal. If anyone has the most experience and trust in him, it's (Y/n), they were together when I first encountered them."** It still puzzling how long (y/n) and Sinbad actually knew each other.

**"I just know what they have told me."** I thought,

**"I just thought of something, utterly brilliant,"** Sinbad said, and I heard his sword.

When I looked back, he had used his djinn to change.

**"I'm going to fly there using djinn equip like the women flying on that bird!"** he exclaimed,

and he started to get higher in the air.

**"Catch you later fellas! Bye!"** he said, 

then Ja'far used his weapon to grab him, then electrify him.

**"Hey! Now, what the hell did you go and do that Ja'far?!"** Sinbad shouted,

**"Please understand, we're in Artemyra territory now. You have to know that nobody knows about djinn equips or metal vessels. Flying around like that might cause them to be suspicious of us!"** I could tell Ja'far was getting irritated more and more by the second,

**"Why bring attention to ourselves. We'll lose everything! and besides, you're not the only one who's exhausted! This heat is making me a little irritated too! Do you really want to put (y/n) in danger because you're being an idiot?"** he finished, and that seemed to get through to Sinbad, it made an impact on me as well.

(Y/n) went ahead of us, and if they knew strangers were here, they could possibly find out she is with us. I couldn't live with myself, if (y/n) got hurt, and I knew I could have stopped it. Soon enough, Ja'far punished Sinbad. We continued our way for a while longer, and the sun went down. We had decided to take a brief rest. Soon a fire was made, and we made our dinner. 

I comforted Sinbad, who looked dejected, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gone on this journey, and I would have never met (y/n). Once we had finished our small meal, we ventured on. Facing minimal space, t Sinbad and Hinahoho collapsing; Ja'far at one point had to start dragging Sinbad. The trip was tiresome, but with them as a company, it wasn't so bad.

**"I'm done, go on without me,"** Sinbad said,

**"Me too."** Hinahoho then said, 

Ja'far and I looked back to see them both tired. When I looked ahead, the sun had begun to rise, and I could see more of the landscape.

**"Is that...."** I started, as the sun had risen more, and the city was revealed,

**"Artemyra,"** I stated, with the others by my side.

I hoped (Y/n) was alright.

~You~

The sun had reflected off the mirror. Lifting the covers over my head, I sighed and rolled onto my stomach. Today we were going to meet the queen. I sat up quickly and almost fell over a chair when I got out of bed.

**"Those idiots should be here already,"** I said to myself and got dressed. 

Once everything was on, I ran downstairs.

**"Good morning (y/n), sleep well?"** Yumaha asked me, once the sisters brought me here, they bought me here.

Yumaha was a nice elderly woman, and when they brought me to her, she gladly accepted to have a guest in her house. 

**"I did, but I have to go meet my friends,"** I said to her, she nodded and went back to sewing.

A while later, I had found the idiots. 

**"Well look who finally showed up,"** I stated, and the guys all dunked into the water.

**"L-lady (y/n)!"** Mystras exclaimed and bubbles appeared.

**"Hey! Where have you been?"** Sinbad asked getting up slightly,

**"I've been staying with a nice old lady,"** I answered him,

**"Uh (y/n), think you can let us get dressed first?"** Ja'far asked.

I laughed and waved to them.

**"Hurry up you lazies,"** I said and walked away. 

Soon after we had arrived at the palace. Something felt off about the guard, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**"I see you all have come a very long way. Her excellency is waiting, this way,"** she said, and the doors soon opened.

**"Her excellency is not in the best mood. I advise you to be mindful of what you say,"** she said to us. 

As we walked toward the throne, something just felt off about the whole thing. But none the less, we had to be polite, no matter what. Once we all kneeled, Sinbad started talking.

**"Your excellency, we are delighted to have an audience with you. I am Sinbad, the proprietor of the Sindria trading company. Sindria trading is an international company based in the Reim Empire, we hope we can establish trade with your country. It would be our honor."** he said,

when I looked up at the queen, her dress had a stitch down the middle which was odd, since she was a queen, and all royalty had their clothing made professionally. I had to squint my eyes, and it wasn't obvious, at least not to me, to realize it was a fake.

Soon enough, the guard started laughing, and walked toward the throne and began to speak.

**"It's been a while since I had male guests, but with the single woman in the group, it shows how women are superior, as she realized it once she focused."** and soon enough, my guess was proven right, when she flung the puppet off the throne and sat down while putting on the crown.

**"Go on, you can entertain me now. I am Mira Dianus Artemina, queen of Artemyra."** she introduced herself.

That could have gone better. She then continued to speak,

**"Far too many visitors have looked down on me for being a woman. That's the reason I reprimand them from the start,"** she stated, and the look in her eyes, as best as I could describe it, looked sadistic.

I could tell by then that we all were caught off guard at what just happened.

**"Why is that every one of you upfront is a man, but the single woman is behind all of you. And in all of your correspondence, leading to this meeting, the head of your company was a woman named Rurumu. The only other reason I allowed this meeting, was that she also informed me of a woman named (y/n), who is an important part of the company, but you all keep her in the back."** the queen said, she glanced over at me, and I felt uneasy.

**"You're highness, she is pregnant right now; it would have been dangerous for her. And (y/n) chooses where she wants to be."** Ja'far said, 

**"Well, that's a real drag. Get out. I have no desire to speak with men. Men are only here to produce our offspring. How can I speak about diplomacy with such barbarians."** she said, she was really harsh.

**"Your highness, please give us a chance to be heard,"** Ja'far said, his voice was desperate.

**"Enough, I already said to leave."** the queen quickly said,

Sinbad stood up from where he was. Oh no, he was going to do something idiotic.

**"Please wait, your excellency."** and began to walk toward her, while he began to speak,

**"I for one would never betray you. Our intention is pure. We're only here to do our best to benefit you and your country."** he said, 

While Ja'far, Mystras and I were on edge at what he was doing. This idiot is going to get us all killed.

He sealed our fate when he did the stupidest thing, he just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

**"It was nice knowing you all,"** I mumbled to the others.

I just kept my head down since he tried one of his so-called tricks to get his way. It went south real quick by how the queen then acted, and we were suddenly surrounded by guards. 

**"Take the girl away. She needs proper care for putting up with these barbarians."** the queen said after taking Sins weapon.

I was suddenly being pulled away. I attempted to resist, and I looked back to Sinbad, the look of fear was on his face as he watched. I got one of my hands free of the grip, and reached out to him, he did the same. I felt a sudden pain in my neck and saw his eyes go from fear to anger.

**"Sin..."** I mumbled,

**"(Y/N)!"** I heard him yell before I went unconscious.

~SINBAD~ 

(Y/n) reached out for me as she was being pulled away. But suddenly one of the guards hit her neck, and she fell unconscious,

I shouted her name, but she had been knocked out. The guards carried her away. Hinahoho was tied up, while Ja'far, Mystras and I were stripped of ALL our clothing and taken to a cliff edge.

**"Welcome to the Valley of the dead. Our country's deepest ravine. No one has survived this fall. You will crumble to dust once you hit the bottom."** the queen said, 

I was just worried about (y/n). I knew she could take care of herself, but I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself.

But before I knew it, we all had been kicked off the cliff. We must have been lucky since we hit the water instead. When we all got to land, I asked if they were alive.

**"Yeah, we seem to have survived the fall,"** Ja'far answered,

**"My body is killing me all over."** Mystras retorted,

**"It's truly a miracle we could survive a fall like that."** he then said, we all looked above us, and we saw how far we had fallen.

**"We're going to have to figure out a way back,"** I stated and we all got up.

Mystras was hiding something, by the way, he looked when I said we had to find a way out, but he wouldn't tell me. Soon enough Ja'far pointed out something, that apparently wasn't supposed to be seen on screen. We found leaves and began to look around, but there wasn't much there.

**"It really is the valley of the dead."** I stated.

**"Since the walls are covered with moss, it's impossible to climb. There's no sign of animals either. There's absolutely no way out of here."** Mystras stated as he and Ja'far sat next to each other.

What made it worse was when my stomach started to growl.

**"On top of that, we haven't eaten since we got here,"** Ja'far stated, which made it even louder.

**"Actually, I have some food. I always carry it with me."** Mystras stated and began removing his turban.

**"The knights of Sasan are taught to keep emergency foods in their turbans, in order to prepare for a crisis,"** he explained once he set it down.

Even if the food wasn't much, it still looked good.

**"It's one of our many customs to always be prepared, in case we're held captive. So please, split it between yourselves."** Mystras continued and looked at Ja'far and me with a smile.

"We couldn't, this food is yours Mystras. Go ahead and eat one." Ja'far said to Mystras, I couldn't help but remember when she did the same thing...

~0o0o0~

**"Here sin, you eat mine, mama has to eat too."** her soft voice said as she held the bowl closer to me.

The smile graced her lips when she set it down and got up to go to mom. She made sure mom and I were fed before she ate any food.

**"Mom, are you alright? I'll get you some water so you can take your medicine,"** she said and went to the water jug before getting the medicine.

**"Sinbad, you need to eat."** her voice was a bit stern, but I could tell she had a kind heart.

**"But what about you?"** I asked, she chuckled before responding,

**"You can't be a ladies man if you're short."** with a wink before she went back to mom.

I pouted a bit, but it did get me thinking.

_**"I told (y/n) she was going to be my bride one day, can't have my bride being taller than me!"**_ I thought and began to eat.

~0o0o0~ 

I shook my head a bit and looked between Ja'far and Mystras, then the last piece of food.

**"Hey Ja'far, this one looks like it has your name on it,"** I stated as I held it to him, just like she would,

**"I can't take food away from you, the youngest one here."** I continued and waited for him to take it.

**"Sin..thank you, but I'm used to it. When I was an assassin, I often went days or even weeks without food. So you should go ahead and eat that-"**

**"Well don't mind if I do!"** I exclaimed before he got to finish, and was about to eat it, but Mystras had to but in,

**"Hey, Sinbad! What are you doing?!"** he shouted at me,

**"You ever heard him, he said it was mine,"** I stated,

**"Why can't you follow Ja'far's example, as our leader, aren't you embarrassed?! What would lady (y/n) think?!"** Mystras said, that last statement hit more than it should have.

Eventually, we all managed to make a fire and got as comfortable as we could and went to sleep...

~0o0o0~ 

__

_The mountains were nice, and it was cold._

_**"Huh, when did we get back to Sasan?"** I questioned and saw a familiar figure in the distance._

_**"Hey! (Y/N)!"** I shouted, and she looked back to me, something was off about her._

_**"Hey Sin. I'm glad you were able to make it, with everything in your kingdom going on,"** she said with a smile, I was confused and finally put things together, (y/n) was older._

_**"Well, why wouldn't I, you know, come here,"** I said unsure, she laughed and then another figure was next to her,_

_**"Mystras?"** I questioned, he looked back, he had gotten older too,_

_**"Sinbad, I'm glad you could make it to our wedding,"** he said with a smile and held (y/n)'s hand._

_I took a step back in shock, and looked at her, she smiled sweetly at me,_

_**"We'll be late, we should get going!"** she then said, and in an instant, they were in the sky, on the back of a winged horse._

_**"H-hey! wait up!"** I shouted and started to run after them, but they kept getting farther and farther away._

_**"(Y/n)..."** I muttered and started hearing a buzzing sound, looking around, I couldn't find the source of the noise. _

~0o0o0~

I woke up to hissing, and when I looked down, there were snakes, everywhere.

I woke both of them up and we hurried to higher ground.

**"There are all kinds, from different sizes to poisonous. It's a swamp full of snakes!"** Ja'far exclaimed,

**"What should we do?"** Mystras questioned, but I couldn't hold it together,

**"Ja'far, Mystras! Live on for me you two! I wish I could have chosen when I was going to do it! Surrounded by beautiful women, delicious food, delicious wine, other delicious things..."** I trailed on to them,

**"I wish I could have held her in my arms one more time."** I thought to myself.

**"What are you even saying?"** Ja'far said and stood up and went to the edge,

**"This really isn't like you, spilling everything."** he continued and suddenly grabbed a snake.

The face he gave us was unsettling.

**"You're only like this, is because you're hungry. But that will be easy to fix."** he said with a smile, and held the snake above him, and pulled it apart.

Mystras and I were very unsettled by what we had just witnessed. It wasn't long for Ja'far to convince us that it was a good idea to eat snakes. There was still a chance yet for us to survive, we just had to find it!

Sinbad and his friends worked hard every day to survive. Eating snakes, building fires, and gathered different kinds of plants to make a house to live in. They worked when the sun rose and went to sleep when it set. While living a life revolved around the sun, their instincts as animals were coming back. They successfully adapted to their extreme surroundings...


	12. Artemyra pt.2

Sitting against the wall under the window, I sniffled and threw the cup I was holding against the wall. My tears fell freely onto my lap, and wouldn't stop. Wrapping my arms around myself, I tried to calm myself, but it didn't work.

**"(Y/n), what's wrong?"** a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

Gasping and looking to the direction it came from, Yunan stood there with a concerned look.

**"Sinbad..."** I mumbled and held up papa's sword, which housed Baal.

Yunan's eyes widened and got closer.

**"What happened?"** he asked, more worried.

Rubbing my nose, I took a breath before answering,

**"T-the queen pushed him and the others into a ravine,"** I explained, and I felt the tears begin again.

I felt arms enclose me in a warm embrace. Glancing at Yunan, his blue eyes were as deep and clear as the ocean, looked into my own. I held him to me, not caring about him for a moment, and trying to pull myself together. The tears fell once more,

**"Please, don't leave me alone,"** I whispered to him and sniffled, he smiled gently at me and held me close.

**"I won't. I may not have much experience with women, but you, (Y/n), are someone important to me,"** he whispered to me and stroked my hair. 

The warm feeling enveloped me and I drifted into an unconscious state. I came to hours later, but what I could tell, the sun was coming up. The sun had begun to set when I was with Yunan...

The sun was about to rise when I had woken up, and the overwhelming feeling of being alone enveloped me, and I searched for Yunan,

**" Yunan?"** I said out loud, and glanced around frantically, he was on the bed, hat on a chair and his walking stick against the wall, I then realized I was also on the bed.

Sighing in relief, I lied back down. Looking at papa's sword that resided in my room, my heart hurt. I couldn't figure out why when the thought of Sinbad not coming back hurt so much. I knew he meant a lot to me, since we've been together since as long as I could remember. Going under the covers, I sighed and turned onto my stomach. Yunan moved onto his side, his hair fell in front of his face, that made him even more handsome.

**"You confuse me, Yunan,"** I whispered and fell back to sleep.

The sun shone onto my face, and I woke up once more. When I looked to the side of me, Yunan was gone, but there was a note where he was.

_Lovely (Y/n),  
I'm sorry to leave before you had woken up, but something came to my attention, that needed to be dealt with.  
I did not want to leave your side, but it was unavoidable, please forgive me. We will meet again soon, don't worry.  
Be safe and take care of yourself while I am gone.  
Yours always, Yunan._

Setting the note down, I sighed dejectedly. Getting up from the bed, I looked at the window and went to it. The artemyra kingdom was bustling with life as always. Changing my outfit, into the one the queen gave to me, I made my way to where Hina was being held. I wonder how I'll find him this time.

Opening the door, the girls were giggling and waiting for their turn.

**"Hinahoho, what would Rurumu think?"** I said out loud, and I saw him tense and turn to look at me slowly.

**"Ooooo, you are in so much trouble when I see Rurumu."** I chuckled and he got pale.

**"I didn't do anything!"** he exclaimed and then the aura around him went dark, as he mumbled, 

**"Hina's a good boy."** repeatedly while ignoring the girls.

Shaking my head with a small smile, I went to the baths, which were conveniently connected. Once my clothing was off, I stepped in and sat in the tranquil silence.

**"I can't wait to be back on the sea,"** I mumbled to myself leaned back. Hearing footsteps I glanced to the side and saw the queens youngest.

**"Hello Pisti, how are you today?"** I asked with a smile, she returned the smile and sat on the ledge.

**"You always smell like the sea, why do you take a bath?"** she said to me, I chuckled,

**"Well, I also like a clean sea,"** I replied to her and ran my fingers through my hair. She got up and left awhile later.

Finishing up my bath, I put my clothes back on and went to the market. The market was full of fresh ingredients for dinner, but the queen has me eat with her and her daughters.

**"Something to snack on at night,"** I said to myself and got some fruit from a vendor and went back to the palace.

Once back in my room, I looked at the metal vessels that housed the djinn, which came from the dungeons Sinbad, along with the others went through. Glancing at my jewelry that came from said dungeons, glittered when the sun shone on them.

**"What's wrong, queen?"** Baal's voice echoed through my mind, which startled me,

**"B-Baal, I thought only Sin could communicate with you,"** I stated and the crown glowed slightly.

**"With this being your connection, I can speak with you."** his voice echoed, I sighed and sat on the bed one I grabbed it.

**" I'm worried about Sinbad, that's mainly it,"** I said out loud,

**"But there's something else."** Valefors' voice echoed, and my necklace glowed then appeared on my lap.

**"I don't know what you mean."** I was confused at what he was talking about,

**"Queen, you'll figure it out soon."** Valefor chuckled and my necklace stopped glowing along with my crown.

Rolling my eyes, I set them back to the side. The sword glistened in the sunlight, and it reminded of how the queen had Sin's other metal vessel. Laying down, I stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on with me. This never happened before, so why now? Sitting up, I huffed and grabbed a book. Reading it kept my mind distracted for a while. The sun had set fully, and I lit the candles so I could read more. Eating my snacks, I read on.

**"Must be nice having someone who loves you,"** I mumbled while reading. Soon I yawned and put the book away, then changed into my nightclothes. Once under the covers, I blew out the candle.

My mind drifted to a dream. One I knew would never happen...

**"Hey, (Y/n)."** a voice said to me, and my eyes opened a bit, 

**"Sinbad?"** I mumbled, he smiled at me,

**"You're home,"** I mumbled and lifted my arms and hugged him.

**"I'm back,"** he responded to me, and we looked back at each other,

**"You came back to me,"** I said with a smile and leaned towards him, and put my lips against his...

He deepened the kiss and pulled away after a few moments.

My eyes opened again, and he looked at me.

**"I love you, Sinbad, with all my heart,"** I stated with a smile, he then held me to him,

**"I...love you too (y/n), more than life itself,"** he whispered to me and held me close.

**"I'm happy,"** I mumbled and yawned then snuggled against him.

I was happy to finally have something good happen, even if it was just in a dream...

~0o0o0~

The sunlight was warm on my face and woke me up. Blinking a few times, I yawned while stretching. There was then a knock at my door and the door was opened to reveal a guard.

**"Miss (y/n), Sinbad requests your presence in the throne room."** the guard said, my eyes widened then I jumped out of bed and ran out to the throne room. 

**"SINBAD!"** I shouted, which echoed throughout the halls, and I rammed into the door, making it open.

I fell down, hitting my face, but brushed it off, as I stood up and looked ahead of me.

**"Sin..."** I mumbled, his eyes were wide, then a broad smile was on his face,

I felt myself smile as well and ran to him. He met me halfway and I tackled him. We both landed on the floor, and just hugged each other. Tears fell unknowingly, until Sinbad looked at me concerned, and brushed them away.

**"You came home,"** I said to him with a smile, he had an odd look in his eyes but smiled back.

**"Of course, a king never leaves his queen behind,"** he replied, and I hugged him again.

~Mystras~

This feeling that kept appearing was nagging at my heart.

**"Mystras, you're safe too."** her voice said with happiness.

I looked at her and rubbed my head shyly,

**"Well, anything to get back to you- uh I mean to continue this adventure, of course, I had to survive!"** I said to her, she laughed and hugged me.

I froze and stood there.

**"You are all safe, I'm happy that you all came back,"** she said and pulled away with a smile, and tears fell down her cheek.

_**"She cried for us...cried for me..."**_ I thought and an overwhelming feeling of happiness flowed through me.

~0o0o0~

**"Is he ok?"** I questioned while hugging Ja'far to me as Mystras had a weird smile on his face.

**"We're all fine. Please don't worry (Y/n)."** Ja'far said and tried to get out of my hold.

**"Wait, where's Hina?"** I questioned and looked around while keeping Ja'far against me.

We left the throne room, and were outside, when Hina, along with some of the girls. They just clung to him and were reluctant to let go. It was an amusing sight to see, but felt bad for him, since he loved Rurumu, and then to have this happen.

**"Is something wrong, (y/n)?"** Ja'far asked and looked concerned, I shook my head and smiled before responding,

**"No, I'm just glad everyone is safe here."** and fixed my hair. 

**'So! What should we do with the rest of our time here?"** Sinbad questioned and hugged me to him, which made my heart race.

**"W-why are you asking me? I've been in my room the entire time."** I retorted and got out of his hold, which he pouted.

**"We could explore more,"** Mystras suggested to us, we all nodded, and Hina was just on a startling mood

**"Yeah, let's do that, and why not get gifts?"** I added on, they nodded and we set out for the rest of the day.

~0o0o0~

The day came and went until it became night time. The warm air wasn't unbearable, but I still took a bath to cool down. I took it in my room this time, knowing the others would use the bigger one. Using the bath oils that were in the basket along with the tub, I took one that smelled closest to the sea. Soon the oil turned bubbly and was covering the surface of the water, I included.

**"(Y/n)? You in here?"** Sin's voice called out to me,

**"In the tub!"** I retorted and soon the door opened and he was standing there.

**"Did you have to come in?!"** I shouted and sunk into the bubbles while glaring at him.

**"Sorry,"** he said and turned around but didn't move.

**"What do you want Sinbad?"** I questioned and he glanced over his shoulder but looked forward again after he saw my glare.

**"I, uh, just wanted to know that you were alright. Since we were apart for so long, I thought something might have happened,"** he explained and sat in the doorway,

**"I was worried about you,"** I admitted to him, he looked back at me, but this time he had a weird look in his eyes.

**"(Y/n),"** he mumbled and I saw him come over to me. I looked at him and wasn't thinking of where we were.

**"I...thought you wouldn't come back to me,"** I said to him while leaning against the side of the tub, not caring about anything but this moment.

Looking away from him, I didn't want to see his face. I felt his hand on top of mine, and I couldn't help but look at him. His eyes looked into mine; gold mixed with (e/c) and he leaned in. I was frozen in place, but he didn't do what I was expecting, instead,

**"I thought I wouldn't return back to you,"** he whispered to me and squeezed my hand.

I couldn't think of what was going on at the moment, so I pulled away.

**"Can I at least finish my bath?"** I asked him, he nodded and got up then left.

I sighed and looked out the window, it was a full moon tonight. Sighing to myself, I finished up. Putting on my nightclothes and walked out. Sinbad was sitting on my bed, holding something in his hands.

~SINBAD~

**"Sinbad, you better know what you're doing."** I thought and held the box in my hand.

I heard the door open and saw her looking at me curiously, then look at my hands. I had to calm my nerves, or else she would think somethings wrong. I looked at her, then pat the space next to me on the bed, she had a confused look on her face but did so anyway. Once she was next to me, she put her hands in her lap, I could tell she was nervous. I put a hand on hers and squeezed it gently, to show her it was alright.

**"Sin, what are you doing?"** her voice was soft when she asked, and I looked at her.

She kept her hair long since mom said she loved her hair that way. But she was beautiful no matter what she looked like. I took a deep breath and laced my fingers with hers. She was confused but didn't say anything.

**"How long have we've been together, (Y/n)?"** I asked her, she blinked and thought for a moment,

**"Well, for a long time. I was there when you were born, so if that says anything,"** she responded with a smile, which I returned.

**"And there was never a day we were apart, right?"** I asked, she nodded,

**"Well not including what happened here, that wasn't my choice,"** I explained, she laughed and kept listening,

**"I...I never want to leave your side, even just a moment. I want you to stay by my side."** I then said to her, her laughter quieted and looked at me with wide eyes,

**"I'm not asking as a friend..."** I trailed off, and got off the bed, and knelt in front of her while holding her hands in one of my own.

**"I'm asking as a man who gives you his heart; (Y/n), will you not just become my queen, but also my wife?"** I asked her, and held the box up to her and opened it.

She had wide eyes, what was she thinking...


	13. Decisions

I just stared at him like he was someone else. Wife? 

**"Sinbad..."** I said, looking into his eyes, finding nothing but seriousness mixed with happiness,

**"We can be happy! I'll give you everything you want, and more, I promise,"** he said with a smile and held onto my hand,

**"I...I...."** not knowing what I should do, I stood quiet,

**"I know it's sudden, trust me, I didn't think I would be able to even ask,"** he said with a chuckle and kept looking into my eyes.

**"Can...can I think about it?"** I asked suddenly, the happiness in his eyes faded some, but he still kept his smile.

**"How about until we get back to the company? So you'll have more than enough time,"** he suggested to me, 

I nodded and he got up while shutting the box then set it on the side table. He then went to the door,

**"I really hope you'll be my wife (y/n), I love you more than life itself,"** he said and walked out.

Falling back onto my bed, I just stared at the ceiling; My gaze then went to the box, where the ring resided. Raising my left hand, I just imagined the ring on my finger. The moonshine in my room was kind of helping to put my mind at ease, but this was too much.

**"Wife. Sinbad's wife."** I mumbled and thought about it. I couldn't find anything wrong with being his wife.

**"Unless the womanizing is taken down a notch, then that would be perfect."** Commenting on my thought.

~Sinbad~

**"YOU WHAT?!"** Ja'far and Mystras exclaimed at me after I told them.

**"I proposed,"** I stated again, Hinahoho patted my back and smiled to me,

**"Rurumu will be happy when I tell her. May you and (Y/n) always be happy,"** he said and sat down,

**"Hinahoho! Lady (y/n) hasn't made up her mind yet."** Mystras said, sat down while crossing his arms.

**"But it's obvious that she'll say yes,"** Hinahoho replied,

**"I'm not so sure, (Y/n) probably would want to travel the world before she married,"** Ja'far said as he got under the covers,

**"Then if my bride wants to travel before we get married, then I'll happily do that,"** I said with a smile,

**"Do you love her that much Sinbad?"** Mystras asked, I looked at him and nodded.

**"We've been together our whole lives, and I want to continue it together,"** I stated, he nodded and got up.

**"Where are you going Mystras?"** Ja'far asked, he smiled and picked up clothes,

**"I'm going to take a bath, (Y/n) said the big bath is really relaxing,"** he answered and we all waved him off.

**"I'm wondering now if (Y/n) will say yes because you'll just flirt with other women. And I doubt she'll like that."** Ja'far said,

**"If it means breaking the hearts of all the woman, I, Sinbad will be married to the most beautiful woman ever to have sailed the seas,"** I stated with a grin, Ja'far shook his head while Hinahoho gave an approving look.

~Mystras~

Once out of the room, I ran to her room. Once there, I knocked gently.

**"Who is it?"** her voice asked, I swallowed and answered,

**"Mystras. C-can we talk?"** I asked, I heard shuffling and the door opened to reveal her.

Her eyes were beautiful in the candlelight.

**"You alright Mystras?"** she then asked, I nodded quickly.

**"W-would you want to walk?"** I asked her, she had a thoughtful look, then nodded.

She went back into the room and came back with a shawl. When it was wrapped around her, she closed the door and started walking. I jogged a bit to catch up. It was quiet between us for a bit,

**"The nights aren't so bad here,"** she commented, I nodded,

**"Unlike the morning, when the sun is out,"** I added and she smiled a bit.

**"Thanks, Mystras, I needed to get out for a bit,"** she stated and we walked.

We arrived at a balcony and leaned against it. The Artemyra kingdom was quiet, with the occasional noise, nothing too big.

**"(Y/n)..."** I began, she looked at me curiously, and I dropped what I had and hugged her to me.

**"M-mystras!"** she said loudly but didn't try to push me away.

**"Please, don't marry Sinbad,"** I asked her and held her close to me.

I felt her tense, but she didn't move. Soon I pulled away a bit but still held her to me.

**"I may not know you as he does, but I want to. If you don't choose him, please, allow me to court you."** I said to her with a smile,

**"Even if it's hopeless, I would rather know my feelings, than be filled with regret later."** I thought and the look in her eyes was one I couldn't figure out.

**"I'm sorry Mystras. This...this is a lot to take in at the moment,"** she said and moved from my hold.

I shook my head and knelt in front of her while taking her hand.

**"Even if you don't accept, I will always protect you. I give you my word as a Sasan knight, to protect you whenever needed."** I said with confidence and kissed her hand then got up.

**"I'll wait for as long as it takes. Good night, lovely (y/n)."** I said with a smile and walked away from her, and went to the bath.

~You~

Tugging at my hair, I silently yelled.

**"What is with everyone tonight?!"** I shouted, but put my hands over my mouth and ran back to my room.

Sliding down the door once in my room, I sighed and put my head on my knees. 

**"Why now?"** I mumbled and hugged my knees.

The room felt stuffy, even with the big windows open. Getting up, I went to the window and leaned against the ledge,

**"Mama, Papa, what do I do?"** I whispered and felt the window blow gently. 

Not knowing what to expect, I went back to my bed and sat down. Picking the box up, I opened it, and a few pink rukh flew out, which surprised me when they flew around me and then out the window. Taking the ring out, I inspected it closer.

**"He really didn't want me to say no if it's this beautiful,"** I commented and set it back in the box. 

Sighing to myself, I blew out the candle and went under the covers. 

~0o0o0~

Opening my eyes, I saw I was in a flower field. Nothing to see within miles.

**"(Y/n), you've grown so much."** a voice said, I turned around and was shocked,

**"Mama, Papa,"** I said and got up and ran to them. 

They smiled and I hugged them, to which they hugged back.

**"I missed you, so much,"** I said and tears fell from my eyes.

**"We know, we've missed you and Sin both,"** Papa said and ruffled my hair.

I smiled at both of them and didn't want to let go.

**"We're here to help you (y/n),"** Mama said and we all sat down.

**"I don't know what to do. Sinbad, he..."** I trailed off, papa chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder,

**"When I proposed to your mother, I didn't think she would accept, but she did, and we have you and Sinbad to show for it,"** he said and looked at mama lovingly, 

I was happy they still saw me as their daughter.

**"Darling, she needs our advice."** mama stated and held my hand in hers,

**"You don't have to accept now, you can later. Sinbad will understand, he may be hard-headed, but we know he loves you as much as we do,"** she said to me with a smile and stroked my hair. 

I nodded and started to think,

**"Listen to your mother (y/n), she knows more than me in some things."** papa said with an awkward smile.

**"Badr, you really are hopeless."** mama said with a laugh, and papa smiled at her.

**"I wish you both could visit Sinbad,"** I said with a sad smile,

they looked at me and hugged me to them.

**"We are always here with you two. Don't ever forget that."** papa said and kissed my head while mama kissed my forehead.

**"We love you both. Don't worry (y/n), you'll make the right choice for you. Trust yourself."** mama said, and they both began to fade away.

I tried to keep them with me but wasn't able to...


	14. To be king

I woke up before the sun rose, and decided to pack my things. It was rather quiet, but it was still early. Once everything was packed, I sat back onto the bed. Thinking of what mama and papa said to me, my gaze went to the box, which held the ring Sinbad proposed with. Picking it up, then opening it, I knew what the answer was, but I didn't want to tell him just yet.

**"I've been through life-threatening situations, but why does this have to be the hardest choice to make."** I wondered and fell on the bed, hoping I could rest for a while longer.

Luckily I was given that much and was woken by a knock on my door.

**"(Y/n), everyone's waiting for you."** Ja'fars' voice stated, I got up and went to the door to open it.

**"Sorry Ja'far, I woke up earlier than expected, and fell back asleep,"** I explained and smiled at him,

**"It's alright, we all deserve some extra rest every now and then,"** he said and returned the smile.

**"I'm all packed, I just need to get my things,"** I said, to which he nodded and waited outside.

while I left the door open, he peeked in. When I made sure everything was accounted for, Ja'far decided to make a comment.

**"I take it Sinbad's proposal wasn't what you expected?"** he said, to which I blinked and looked down,

I had put the ring on a necklace, instead of my finger.

**"Ja'far, I had a long night of thinking it over, and I get more time to think about it. Please don't tell Sinbad."** I asked and hit the necklace in my top, he nodded and we both the left the room, with him helping me take my things.

He led us to the courtyard, where Sinbad and the others were. 

**"Good morning everyone,"** I commented with a small smile but noticed Sinbad, Mystras, and Hina were a bit on the downside.

When I looked away, there were Artemyra soldiers lined up, and soon one of the women from the palace came forward.

**"Good morning everyone. Starting today, I will be joining you on your expedition. I'm Parsine Pratemia, the queens' diplomat. I will be serving as the representative for the alliance and a structural agent to organize commerce. I'll work hard as part of your team."** she said with a smile,

**"At least there is one more girl in the group,"** I mumbled 

**"Um, are your friends alright?"** she then asked, to which I sighed in annoyance, and was about to reply, but Ja'far beat me to it.

And never in my life, had I ever seen Sinbad turn down a city full of women to leave early from. After that, she led us to where birds were,

**"The birds will be our transportation back to the docks,"** Parsine explained, 

We all started to say our goodbyes to the kingdom, which we weren't going to be visiting for a while.

**"Too much has happened here, but most of it wasn't bad,"** I mumbled and looked out to the canyon.

**"Leaving so soon?"** the queens' voice said, and we all looked back to see her and her guards.

**"What will I do for entertainment without you. I'm sad to see you lot leave here,"** she commented,

**"Your excellency, what do we owe the honor for you coming here?"** Ja'far asked I was wondering the same thing.

**"There's no cause for alarm; I'm here because I'm fond of you, that's all. Although you might be taking care of my daughters in the near future, so I'm paying my respects,"** she said, and soon little girls were coming out of nowhere behind her.

**"How many daughters does she have?"** I whispered to myself in amazement.

**"Knowledge of world affairs is crucial to protect our country in the future. That being said, I want you to expand their knowledge, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it,"** she said with a small smile, and that's when it hit,

**"I should have seen that one coming,"** I mumbled to Ja'far, which he swatted my arm. And soon even more little girls appeared,

**"Precious aren't they? These angels are my daughters."** the queen explained, and Sinbad had an odd look to his face.

**"You are truly blessed to have such beautiful children, your excellency,"** Sinbad commented,

**"It's quite common in our country. Actually, I have one more daughter."** the queen said, and a small familiar figure went over to Sinbad and tugged at his outfit.

**"She's taken a shine to you. This is Pisti, my youngest daughter. Even at her young age, she has an aptitude for controlling our large birds. I'm excited to watch her progress."** the queen explained and I saw Pisti hold a feather to Sinbad.

Pisti had something about her, that would be her greatest asset in the future. Pisti had trouble putting the feather in Sinbad's hair, then he leaned down and she was able to put it in, she then looked my way once Sin had picked her up, and went over to me, holding up another red feather. Sinbad chuckled and I leaned over for her to put it in my hair.

**"In our country, that feather is the representation of the Rukh bird of luck. Good luck Sinbad, may the Rukh guide you, and bless your journey for the rest of your days."** the queen said, and Rukh appeared around her, going towards us.

Soon enough, the birds were prepared for us to depart. 

**"How many people can fit on one bird?"** I wondered and the bird nudged me with its beak.

**"At most, about three people. So that's why we're taking three birds instead of two, so everyone can get there."** Parsine said. 

It was an exciting feeling to be in the air again. The wind was refreshing. Sinbad on the other hand, couldn't keep his hands away.

**"I can still say no,"** I said to him, which he pouted then nuzzled my neck and put his hands on my waist.

**"I'd wait forever for you,"** he whispered and took hold of one of my hands and entwined our fingers.

**"You can't wait until we actually have time to talk,"** I mumbled and looked away to hide my blush, he chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

**"I will push you off."** I glared at him, and I knew my blush had darkened.

~0o0o0~

Once on the boat, I headed straight to my room. Trying to figure out if the answer I thought was right, was actually the right choice for me. I flung myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow while flailing my legs. Once I calmed down, I sat up and took off the necklace with the ring and just stared at it.

**"you're taunting me, aren't you?"** I mumbled and set it on the bed. 

Lying back, I looked out the window, which was under the sea. The different sea creatures and different plants were a sight to see. Smiling and setting the ring on the sill, I sighed and hugged my pillow.

**"Sinbad, you knew I wouldn't reject you, but I still said I needed to think about it,"** I said to no one and turned onto my stomach. 

**"At least I still have the time he promised me,"** I mumbled and stared into the ocean, being lulled by the sound of the ocean, which was relaxing.

The days came and went until we had reached port in reim. Sinbad just had to make our return into a big thing, and we were greeted by everyone that worked there.

**"President Sinbad! Vice president (Y/n)!"** a worker said and went over to us,

**"Did you all have a nice trip?"** Another asked, but there was someone not there.

Come to find out that Rurumu had left back to Imuchakk. There was only one person that could have taken her place, which Sin and I both knew who it was.

**"I'll go check around to make sure everything is in order,"** I suggested and began to go further into the building.

~Sinbad~

I watched (y/n) leave us to check the rest of the building. I wanted to stop her but knew I had to check everything before anything could be discussed. I went to the office and was going to get Vittel's attention, but decided against it, until he was struggling.

**"Vittel."** I said, and he was surprised to see me,

**"Sinbad? When did you get back?"** he asked 

**"Today actually. You've done great on taking care of the company while we've been gone. Thank you vittel, it means a lot."** I said to him, which he looked surprised again.

I then remembered why else I was checking in and set down everything on the desk.

**"Here are all the expenses,"** I said with a grin, to which he was confused.

**"Didn't we already manage the travel expenses?"** Vittel wondered until I told him,

**"We came back, so you know what that means,"** I said with a wink, he sighed and opened up the expenses.

I left and soon everyone had already started to get the banquet ready to go.

Once I got downstairs, (Y/N) came over to me and handed me a cup.

**"Come on president Sinbad, make a speech,"** she said and went back to the others.

When I went to them, I looked at everyone in the company

~You~

**"Allow me to introduce you to our newest members: Mystras of Sasan. He's the son of the knight-king of Sasan, and a great knight himself. We also have Parsine of Artemyra. She is the personal diplomat of the queen. I would like you all to think of them as the representation of our friendship we share with their respected nations. Please welcome our new comrades with open arms!"** Sinbad stated, but I just knew he would screw up somehow

**"And ladies, Mystras is single. And Parsine is kind of scary when she gets mad, so try not to piss her off,"** he said, and there it was.

**"Attention everyone! The Sindria company with only continue to expand. Sasan, Artemyra, and Imuchakk, with the help of our reliable allies, we will have a prosperous future. Our workload and our personnel will grow, but I know we can handle it. The Sindria trading company will become the center for all of Reim. Let's work hard to create a nation that can change the world!"** he shouted and lifted his glass, which we all followed suit.

Soon enough the banquet for our return was in full swing. I had gotten away for a bit to get some breathing space. Looking up at the sky as it began to fade from pink to black, it made me happy to know I was where I belong.

**"We'll make your dream come true, Sin,"** I mumbled to myself as I set my things on the desk and put the ring on my finger.

Sighing a bit, I went to the window and opened it. The drop wasn't too bad, and no one was around to see me. Rukh flew passed me and went to the harbor.

**"See you later, Sinbad,"** I whispered then grabbed my things, jumped out the window, and ran toward the harbor, with the rukh guiding me...

~Sinbad~ 

_**Dearest Sinbad,  
Yes, I know this isn't how I wanted to part ways, but I knew you would stop me.  
Sin, I love you, the same way you love me.  
So before I go on, my answer is yes. I will become your wife.  
I only ask you to wait for me, that is my only request.  
I want to become the queen of my own country, and I know you'll become a king;  
even if I am unable to become queen, I will still marry you, if you'll still want me by then.  
Be good sin, don't give the others a hard time.** _

__

_**With all my love  
(Y/n)** _

I clutched the piece of paper as I looked out to the city.

**"I would have stopped you, that's why you did it in secret. But I'll wait for as long as it takes."** I said to myself and looked at the paper again.

**"Here you are Sin. Everyone's looking for you and (Y/n). But no one has seen her since earlier."** Ja'far said, 

and I looked at him and gave him a bittersweet smile.

**"She's gone Ja'far,"** I said and looked back to the city,

**"Gone where?"** he asked concerned,

**"I don't know, all I have left was this note I found,"** I replied and handed it to him, which he took and began to read it.

**"Well she accepted your proposal, but where could she have gone?"** Ja'far wondered, and Hinahoho took the note.

**"She loves you, Sinbad if anyone could tell you better, its Rurumu,"** Hinahoho said with a comforting smile and gave back the letter. 

**"The Sindria trading company has come a long way, hasn't it?"** I asked trying to change the subject when I looked out to the city while folding the letter and putting it away.

**"Yeah, we're now one of the most prominent companies in Napolia,"** Ja'far answered,

**"It's only because of the people we've met on our journey, that we're flourishing,"** I said, and remembered almost everyone I've encountered in our life,

**"Each encounter was essential. And it's because of our friends, that we're standing here today. I believe there is a great force that pulls us together, like moths to a flame, it's an incredible thing."** I said to them and looked up at the sky.

**"I see it all. The path that I'm going to take for us. I'm the only one who can do it!"** I thought, and (Y/n) came to my mind, I would see her beautiful face once again,

**"As a king."** I thought

_Sinbad was only 16 at the time. Destiny swept him and those around him into a swell. But unknown to anyone, the world was about to face an unforeseen change. As for his companion, she would come to face the fact, that her power was more than just her strength._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is part of the Sinbad series, it's on my Wattpad, but am trying to get it on other platforms ^-^
> 
> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!
> 
> I'll upload the next part since its already done ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!


End file.
